Sight of Spangled Silver
by Luminous Beginnings
Summary: Friends are honest, and friends are true. Friends trust one another to do what is right. They will tell you when you are wrong, but will support you whether you agree or not. They pick you up when you are down, and stand with to show you are not alone.
1. Tea and Snow

A/N This is something that I wrote up in the since last night. Wanted to take a bit of a break from my main story, so I wrote this. It was quite fun, especially with the whole perspective. No idea when I'll update, except when my muse strikes me. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form does Harry Potter belong to me. I was merely kidnapped by Luna and subjected to a torturous tickling tirade. She'll calm down soon. I hope.

Also, some explanation on the perspective. It is supposed to be an extremely limited first person perspective, in that we only hear her thoughts. There is not any dialogue, just paraphrasing of what has and will be said. It might be a touch confusing at first, but give it a try. Won't ya?

Friday, Dec 27, 1996

My father must be the silliest man in all England.

He must be, for he isn't quite so silly as the ones up in Scotland do. The go around wearing skirts at all times of the year. Never understood that, even if I go to the northern land for school. I should ask Professor McGonagall again next semester. I asked Professor Flitwick a few years back, and couldn't breathe for a few minutes. How odd. I asked if he needed me to fetch Madam Pomfrey, but he wheezed out that he was fine. Never did I ask about it again, as I was worried if there would be another reaction.

I did tell our nurse, though.

How positively distrait of me. Here I am, needing to make Daddy lunch, and I go off on a tangent on silly skirts. The girls in my house must be rubbing off on me. Note to self: scrub hard tonight in the bath. Do not wish to have yet another infestation of the Plinklies. That would make father rather distraught.

That would be doubly so, as everything in the house has seemed to vanish. Daddy ascribes it to the various plates and cups and books and chairs and doilies contracting a rather intending variety of vanishing sickness. Silly Daddy. He should know that simple plates and cups and books and chairs and doilies couldn't get vanishing sickness. However, after the teapot got a case of the dragon-pox last year, I do believe that he is being very cautious. Rather, more than he is usually. He even went to the point of buying some sort of gown at the market. It was vary peculiar, as he said he had researched, and said muggle doctors wore this when they were trying to keep clean. Odd indeed.

After all, even I did not believe that male doctors wore floral print dresses with large skirts and poufy sleeves. It was best to humor him about these things. At least he was sure that it was a localized problem, so he did not need to write it in the _Quibbler_. Even if it was, it needed to be thoroughly identified and proved, like the Crumple-Horned Snorcack.

There I go again, with my complete distraitfullness. Let me just get this finished. There, two slices of corned beef, then some weird stuff he found in Old Prussia. Said it was made by some Sour Kraut. He is such a silly man. Perhaps it would smell better if it was made by a Happy Kraut. Anyways, then we put the pickles. Next, the bread, more pickles, some of the Sour Kraut's special stuff, then two more slices of corned beef. There, just as he wanted it, an inside out sandwich, made of corned beef, some of Sour Kraut's stuff, pickles, and brea… There I go again, I'm just repeating things. Focus, Luna, focus.

Ah, there is his plate. The special one. Do I have a placemat here too? Yes, I believe I do. Now, that's perfect. _Weasley is our King, Weasley is our King…_ It's so much fun to hum. I shall have to do it more often. Do need to find more songs than that to hum. Maybe I could ask Ginny. All she would hear is on the wireless. I do not particularly care for that stuff. The only reason Celestina Warbeck is so popular, is that she has brainwashed the minds of countless people! Evil wireless broadcasting incessant chatter, along with overtones instigating people to boil up love potions! And to think, the Ministry let's them get away with this! At least the people do know, it was printed in the _Quibbler_ three months ago. If only there was hope more people could here. Must do something about that.

By the by, must be getting his tea. Where is that teapot… Oh, yes, here it is. Such a lovely pot too. Quite an intricate golden design. It even has a bright red eye on the side! If only it did not have quite the temperament. Yes, would be much better. Now, where did Daddy say he found this? Ah, yes, he met a lovely young girl one day on his travels about London. Searching for Dabberblimps inside the Thames, I do so believe. Anyways, she appeared as if from nowhere according to him. Nothing unusual, except for the fact that he said she was a muggle. Or rather, more a muggle than a witch. Indeed, quite the odd fact. There needs to be a female term for muggle. How else would we distinguish without using an adjective? Think of the conversational time that could be spent on other more necessary ones! Bah, again, focus Luna. Fo-cus.

Anywho, so he met this lovely young girl. Considering that it is father speaking, the girl might be twice my age. Who knows? He said that she just smiled mysteriously and handed him a teapot, before vanishing, leaving but a grin. I've seen many girls, and boys for that matter, without their grins before. One of the hexes that many learn does indeed vanish another's mouth. But it would be quite odd indeed to see a grin without the girl. Reminds me of a cat I heard of once. He thought it was quite odd, but reminded him of his family for some reason. It's very odd. He doesn't mention much at all about his family. Must make another note to self: Ask him about that later.

Oh! The food is getting cold. I must be hurrying on to him. This teapot is quite a nuisance, if I do say so myself. What is the point of having a teapot that wants not to serve said tea? Especially if it has three legs of its own? It just growls at whomever deigns to visit it, before attempting to poke one's eyes out. Pity. It froze that one time I picked up a kitchen knife. Odd indeed.

Ah, here's Daddy, still toiling away at the printing press. Must remind him to clean up his gown later. While keeping the press clean, those grease stains never come out easily. Even with magic.

He can be so absentminded sometimes. Why, he freaks out at the sight of the plate, and says something about contaminating. He then forced me out of the room, nearly making me spill his food. I made quite a superb catch, however, if I may be so modest.

After he locked the door finally, there being a random number of locks every day to deter letter thieves (as there had been some rumbles of stealing his esstet, forcing him to use two s's); he finally recognized that the plate that offended him so came bearing food. While he commended me for bringing him food, he asked not to come in with the plate, as there might be a bad possibility that the press might vanish too! Of course, I agreed. Believe it or not, better safe than sorry. I must check and make sure there is no mistletoe in there either, just to be doubly sure.

I asked him why he did mention the teapot, of course. Father just said something about only needing to worry about dead things, and since the teapot was alive, we need not worry about it. I shrugged and guided him to a seat, making sure he stayed on task. Smiling at him, I asked Daddy if he needed anything else. He just said no, eyes wandering back to the pressroom. Gently, I turned his head about and made him look at the plate. I told him I would eat, or I would find bake him into a pie just like Fudge. He shivered, telling me I was a bad girl for saying stuff like that. Oh well. As long as he ate. He does tend to forget stuff.

Excusing myself, though, I walked back up to my room. I do so love our home. It is very unusual. Or rather, it is usual to me. All the other houses are unusual with their corners. But ours is nice and round. Just perfect for me, the Rookery. I do so love rhyming. Except when I don't.

Closing my door behind me, I began the search for my brush. Cursing the nargle that hid it from me, I tore up half the room. However, I eventually just stood up, feeling a weird pressure behind my ear. I felt behind the ear, finding my wand. Checking the other ear, I found the brush. I wondered why I a splotch on my cheek earlier. I shall have to trade ears sometime, so I will be symmetrical. However, considering the odds, would I not be asymmetrical either way? Worth a try, I do suppose.

For a moment, I decided to gaze at the ceiling. There lay my four previous works. Four of my friends. Rather, it would be the four whom are my friends. Just the thought of the word made me smile. It was so nice having them. Almost like having Mummy back again. I do so wish… It's best to stop beating yourself up Luna. Remember her, live up to her example.

It was a bit interesting how I arranged them. At first, I was tempted to put Ron and Ginny together, as they are brother and sister. More accurately, I suppose it would be bicker and bickeree number two. Ron's bickeree number one would be Hermione. However, I imagined that if I ever enchanted them to speak, they would fight too much. And I do like to have uninterrupted sleep whenever possible. So, I'll put Hermione with Ginny. They do get along. Most of the time at least.

I do wonder though… Ah well, save that thought for later Luna. We have work to be doing. Now, where did I put the canvas… They hid it under the bed again? It's like they don't want me to paint at all! Silly nargles. I suppose I shall have to remove the mistletoe from my room soon. Don't like having it up, but it is traditional and all. And it is an attractive plant, even with its many downsides.

Alright, I have it set up. Now for the painting. I did save this one for last, but for what reason did I want to save it for last… Ah, yes. I wanted to make sure I made it right. But it's still driving even me a little bit nuts. Harry is not quite like the others… Ginny has always been a nice girl. She has always had that bit of a mean streak though. Rather, mischievous. Must be the twins' influence. She doesn't call me Loony at least. Usually. But she's usually being sarcastic if she is. And she's been much nicer recently. I do believe that we're well on the way to becoming fast friends. Neville has been quite the good guy. Quiet shy. Loves his plants a lot. He even treats the Mandrakes like they are his own children. Can see why, considering that they look like children. Well, some of them. The others look like something that muggle artist... Pacissi? Something like that.

Ronald is probably the easiest one though. Always hungry, always a Quidditch fanatic, even a bit lazy at times. But he does have his plus sides. However, one needs to remember that he is just a boy. It could be much worse indeed. Neville is similar too. In that he is not. He has always been so quiet and shy. I thought at first it might be the same as how I was. But he was always that way, it seemed. I never got to meet him before Hogwarts. I don't see why he's so shy though. Perhaps he is scared of his grandmother's vulture? That makes sense, perhaps. Many people don't like vultures. Don't care for them myself, but they are necessary. Unless one wants mushrooms to do the job instead. I remember the last time I found a fairy mound… but I suppose that is neither here nor there.

Hermione is quite an interesting creature, if a bit simpler than your average Snorcack. She has that drive that one does not see often. She would remind me of myself, just a bit less open minded and not quite near as pretty. In my own humble opinion, at the least. I hope Harry did find me as such at the party. I did try to dress my best. Even changed my eyebrows! Of course, considering they are pale enough anyway, he may not have noticed. I do think that next time he could ask a bit earlier, instead of on the day of the party. That way, I could have included more spangles and sequins on my dress silvers. I ponder, that term does not seem to work here. Was it dress blue? That seems rather depressing. At least silver is sparkly when done right. Really would make one glow. Literally too, if respelled correctly.

Listen to me, comparing myself to Hermione. If I were one to huff mentally, this is where I would do so. I should stop now, before I embarrass her some. I have the feeling that even though she isn't here, she'd know I was thinking about me. And she'd try to use it to dismiss the Rotfang Conspiracy. Poor girl. Such a talented mind. But it is twisted the wrong sideways. Need a hammer and some blacksmith tongs to twist it the right sideways.

Back to the point, Luna. We need to focus on Harry. He didn't seem too happy to be at the party, although I did my best to keep him company. Interesting shade that brush stroke is. Perhaps I should just use my wand to direct the brush instead. There, that should let me work in consternation. Makes me wonder, would it be possible to use one wand to cast spells with another? Worth a try if I can ever find another wand that is compatible, and a person who'd let me try. Harry just might. Maybe it'd be a way to beat Voldemort. I shall have to tell him!

I do believe that the only part about the party that he truly enjoyed was my company. He laughed many a time, coinciding with what I was saying. However, it's odd that he laughed the loudest when I was trying to be serious. Is he perhaps another one whom has fallen victim to the Rotfang Conspiracy, and has been brainwashed to try to ridicule what I say? No, I do not think so. I do not know of any man that could hold him down long enough to do the brainwashing. That's a good thing. Unless I want to do it myself. Mwahaha. Alright, enough being evil.

But wasn't there something that he had to do? He did leave for a bit after Snape took Malfoy away. He did have a lot of Wrackspurts about his head. Not Snape, the other. Perhaps He went to assist Malfoy in getting rid of them. Not likely, considering how well they've gotten along. But Ferret hair is very effective against the infections, and it is something that he has in spades. I'll just have to ask.

I do wonder what he was muttering about with Hermione, however. She did not appear to have enjoyed her time. I suppose I must blame her. Her date she came with had the biggest case of Loser's Lurgy I have ever seen. Makes me tempted to wear Daddy's gown myself, so it does not contaminate me. Hermione needs to just relax and stop being so uptight. If I may be lucid for a moment, it is obvious that Hermione is quite jealous of all the attention that Ron is giving Lavender. Such a pity. What is it I heard her nattering about one time? That the Whormones in her body were making her ill tempered? I should talk to Daddy about that. We need to alert the public to the danger of these Whormones.

_Weasley is our King, Weasley is our King._ It seems that I have become a slight victim of the Whormones too. Either that, or a small obsession with humming. Nothing is wrong with an obsession of humming though, large or small. Just makes everything all the more fun. It's sad that Ron has too many rough edges to be a good friend like Hermione wants. She should corner him some time with sandpaper, and smooth him out. I shall make note to mention that to her as well.

Oh, look at that! Harry does not have red hair. Silly paintbrush. Why is it that you insist on painting him? Honestly, you think I was talking to a two year old. You just need to calm down and paint Harry… that's it. Yes, black hair. Much better.

Perhaps I need to be thinking more about Harry as I paint this? I've never seen him once free of the Wrackspurts though, so it will be hard to get the correct likeness. Perhaps humming will help some more. _Hmmm hm hm hmmmm hm hmmmmm hmmmm. Harry Potter's my friend…_

-oo-

Friday, Jan 10, 1997

Oh, we have such lovely weather out here today. Hogwarts always was quite beautiful under the snow. Rather, wouldn't it be to say that the snow is beautiful on top of Hogwarts? It is the combination of the two, so that should be the more accurate representation. I shall correct myself then. The snow and Hogwarts both look beautiful, especially together.

It is quite cold out here. I'm surprised I've noticed, even with the warming charm I cast earlier. I suppose not having shoes on will do that. It was quite odd. For a while there, I had all my possessions again. I do guess that the nargles had gotten bored with me. That didn't last for long though. Perhaps they were delayed getting back, and were content hiding stuff at home from Daddy. Oh, I hope he is getting along well enough without me. He usually does, but I worry.

The girls were odd on the first night we were back. A lot of them had cornered me in the common room, and kept firing off questions. The oddest thing was how Cho wasn't there. She's usually in the middle of all things. But the whole time, she was just staring at the ceiling with an intense concentration. I should ask her what she found later. But the other girls did find me, and kept barraging me with questions. I wanted to give every one a proper answer, but by one girl had gotten two words in, the next had started a question. Pity. I was going to answer them all.

Finally, one of he girls stepped forward, giving all the others an annoyed look. Perhaps she had a really important question. She asked me something if Harry and I had a good time that night. While an odd enough question, I just nodded, saying who doesn't have a good time with Harry? While the other girls were giggling, the one just looked frustrated. She then asked if Harry and I were special friends now. She put a lot of emphasis on the word special, as if she meant something besides what she said. I said of course. All of Harry's friends are special to him.

Even odder, one of the girls just chocked up, and then started bawling in laughter. The others, with some cabobbled looks on their faces, checked on her. I was concerned too. She might have choked on something unsavory. Perhaps a nargle stole her sanity, and left with it via her throat? That would explain the choking sound. But the girl that was questioning was even more frustrated.

She kept on asking stuff, like if I had known him. Again, she put that special emphasis on known. Perhaps I should start doing that. Putting special emphasis on random words in sentences. It would make people think more about what I am saying. Perhaps that would be the way to convince them about the Snorcacks. Next, she tried to ask if I was his girlfriend. By now, I had figured out what they were trying to ask. I'm perfectly sane, not stupid, after all. But I just teased them, saying that since I am both his friend and a girl, I am therefore his girlfriend. Although, I might need to check if I had been slipped some Polyjuice potion by accident. Then I might be his boyfriend instead. How awful a thought. I'm perfectly happy in my own body as it is.

At this point, she just gave a growl of frustration and stormed away, wit the others following her. It is almost like how a group of Slashkilters would with their mother. Completely unthinking, and in blind devotion. Poor things.

Ah well, there is the bridge over the valley. Best to be getting on and into there. While the charm is keeping me warm, my feet do need to get out of the snow, before they get all wet. Pity, I did like having my shoes for a few days at a time. Maybe the nargles shall be nicer this year. The girls must have been expecting something, I suppose. They seemed to be ready to squeal. Have they been consorting with the pigs again? I heard one of the muggles talking about some sort of swine flu. Perhaps that is what is causing the girls to act as such. I need to inform Madam Pomfrey. She'll need to know, in case measures need to be taken.

Oh, look! Harry's out here on the bridge! He's looking a bit glum. Wonder what's got him so upset. I could leave him alone to brew on his own. The wrackspurts are thick about him though. Perhaps he just needs some help in clearing them off. I'll just go and say hi to him then.

Well, I did, and he barely said anything. He must be really lost in thought. If I weren't here, I'd recommend sending a search party. It's dangerous for one to become too lost in thought. I'll just tap him on the shoulder. That should get his attention.

That was certainly amusing. If it weren't for my self-control, I would have been giggling out of control. He nearly jumped up out of his seat, and almost drew his wand out. Once he saw that it was I, though, he just smiled sheepishly and put it back down. I do wish he'd do that more often. Smile, that is. Not sheepishly though. Maybe it's a Scotland thing. I hear that there are lots of sheep up here. He's being quiet though, not really listening to what I am saying. Maybe he had another of those rousing arguments with Hermione? I think I'll ask.

Shoulders have slumped, so I guess that's a yes. I'll just stand here and listen as he talks about how she won't seem to believe him about any of the things. Odd, I do know. She has always trusted him. And most of the time, he is right. The only thing he wasn't right about was at the Department of Mysteries last year. Only thing big, at least. I don't think she'd be mad about that. Maybe it's been the Whormones again. That would explain it. Well, one of two reasons.

Ah, I see. He suspects Malfoy of doing something. And Hermione doesn't believe him. And Hermione is constantly getting frustrated by Ron and Lavender. And she is constantly mad at him for using his Potion's book. That seems odd to me. I know that last year, she tried to get him to be the best he could be. The DA was her idea, after all. I'm curious as to why that book is upsetting her so.

That makes a little bit of sense. Still, she knows that she could just ask and he'd share everything with her. Why doesn't she do that? Oh, she wants to do things the proper way. Poor girl. She really does need to relax. I've no idea on how to do that though. Perhaps Harry shall assist her in that regard. Unlikely. Unless he gives up the book, she won't easily be persuaded. It's amusing how jealous she is of the book. I'll tell him that.

He just gives me a bewildered look, wondering from where I pulled that idea. I suppose that would make sense. After all, how many people are jealous of books? By this point, I've gone from standing behind him to sitting beside, with my legs swinging off. He's looking at me with concern, but I just giggle and tell him that I'm perfectly safe. And I am. Again, he asks me. I am getting worse at that. Luna, girl, stop getting lost in your head, and answer.

I think he is starting to see where I am going with this. He knows that she has always been there for him to depend on. And now, with something else in this case taking her place, she is frustrated and doesn't know what to do. She won't admit that she doesn't know better. Pity. Real pity. The girl is so obsessed with being perfect, she won't settle with being simply great. I really do feel for her sometimes. At least she has gotten better since she accidentally insulted father last year.

Now what's that he is muttering under his breath? Something about not using the book anymore? Really? Why would he do that? That really accomplishes nothing. Let me find out his reasoning.

For her friendship. Hermione should be real thankful that she has a friend like Harry. Giving up a completely fine way to make a good grade in the class, and actually learn something, just to make her happy. Makes me wish I had met him earlier. That would have been nice. But I don't believe that will help him now. How to demonstrate it… Oh, I know! Don't really want the answer to this, but I will ask.

That makes me a bit sad, and I know it's showing. He nearly leapt up when he saw my face; I gently hold his shoulder down, before going on. Now, I ask him whether he minds me believing in the Snorcack. He quickly shakes his head no, before clarifying. He is being a bit silly, continuing to ramble like that. It is making me smile a bit. I need to tell him to hush, and ask him why he never let it come between us.

He just stops, and tells me that it doesn't matter stuff like that, and I'm one of his friends. Just because it hasn't been proven, doesn't mean it doesn't exist. Just that he personally hasn't seen it. Makes my heart warm, and I have to hug him. That's all I ask of anyone, is to keep the chance open. He's blushing now. Cute when he does that. This is nice. But I suppose I need to keep explaining.

He gets it now, I think. Hermione won't even entertain the possibility that the book might help. Until she does even that, he can't compromise on whether to use it. He smiles again at me, before staring off the bridge, once again lost in thought. The Wrackspurts are fewer, but they are still there. I'll let him sit for a few minutes, enjoy the air, before asking if there is anything else.

He glances at me, and then looks down again. He says there is one thing, but that it's a secret, and he can't share. I'm sad, but I understand. He will keep secrets, unless he thinks it is ok to tell them. That's part of what makes him such a good friend. I wish more people would realize that. It probably has to do with Voldemort too, so he doesn't want it getting out, just in case. That is fine. I do wonder about that Malfoy problem he was having. No one will believe him or help him? Let me see what he thinks that the Slytherin is up to. Besides prepping his hair. It's not natural, no matter what, for hair to be that slicked back. And solid. It just doesn't move.

This is interesting; he's now on a tirade. Saying how Draco's a Death Eater, something about following him around Knockturn over the summer. That would make a bit of sense. Combined with having some job that Snape was talking about, and disappearing from a map… Which map is this? I don't believe I recall. Or maybe I do. Maps aren't used much. That wouldn't be a bad idea, going into map making. Not as exciting as chasing after Snorcacks, but since I'd have to explore the area to get the map correct… Here I am rambling again, when I need to be listening.

He just collapses on himself once he finishes speaking. I don't blame him. Having no one even do anything about it, even Dumbledore, is quite consternating. Especially how his friends think he's going crazy now. That really rings true. I've been called crazy enough times myself, it's not right that Harry is called it too. Especially since he is going through so much effort to keep us safe. Is a little trust and gratitude too much?

I don't think he quite believes me when I say I'll help him. I would imagine months of constant reinforcement that he is wrong have taken their toll. I'll just have to remind him that he is just as sane as I am. I trusted him last year when he took us into battle, and I'll trust his judgment now. Besides, what is the worst that could happen?

Ah, there is the Harry I love to see. He's got the biggest grin now, since finally someone believes him. He's making me blush now, saying that I've been a true friend. I'm just going to hide my face behind my hair until I cool down some. You'd think it would be easy, with all this snow about. It just can't be too easy, can it not?

Ok, I'm finally fine. I peek up at him, and he's just chuckling to himself at my expression. The happy look I don't see too often. Perhaps I shall have to repaint the portrait of him. I would love to capture that look. Now we're just smiling at each other. It seems like it would be awkward, but it just isn't. It's nice having friends, indeed. But now, we need to get going. The charm is wearing off, and I can feel the snow on my toes.

We're walking back to the castle now. Well, he's walking and I'm skipping. He just looks amused, and it's the best I can do. At least he's not so down anymore. I'm curious as to what he plans for the next altercation with Malfoy. I suppose we should find out. But now, to supper! Maybe the nargles won't have stolen the treacle tart again.


	2. Rooms and Books

A/N Ok, I must admit. Luna is just too awesome to leave alone for now. Bam she wanted to be written, and bam she was. It's just fun to write. A little silly at times. I suppose I could say my muse struck again. Remind me not to buy her a sledgehammer for Christmas. I do value my life after all. Anyway, enjoy the show, and I'll try to work more on _Shining Light for next time._ Auf wiedersehen, und spatter!

Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form does Harry Potter belong to me. I was merely kidnapped by Luna and subjected to a torturous tickling tirade. She'll calm down soon. I hope.

Also, no nargles were harmed in the making of this fix.

Saturday, Jan 11, 1997

Harry sure does seem to love his little toys, doesn't he? We had scheduled for us to begin our search this morning bright and early. I was surprised that he was so perky at that time of day; he was practically bouncing off the walls. If it weren't for the fact I knew he wanted to be on with said search, I'd have had to give him a proper examination. While Wrackspurts are not known to cause overly cheerful behaviour, it is possible that something might have happened to change that. We might have even had the discovery of a new species! I do hope Harry appreciates the sacrifices I am making.

But here I go again, mouthing off to myself. Although, wouldn't it be thinking off to myself? I do not know about that. If someone mouths off, doesn't that mean they have their mouth removed? If that were the case, by my very deliberations, I would be losing my ability to even think! By the stars! Wait, I can still think. I do believe so. Depending upon the precise runic formulae, Snorcacks can be visible upon every day of the month, based upon the various interaction of astrological and geological symbols within the…

There I go again. Focus Luna. On Harry. Yes, I do believe I can do that. Where was I? It's a wonder I can even walk through this castle, with all the logic making I do. I shall digress, though, if I must. Boys and their toys. He up and went after dinner, leaving me behind after telling me to meet at six in the morning. Just to be sure, I had to make sure if he meant the time or the place. As if he wanted to meet _in_ Six, I was going to ask how he planned to get all the way to West Virginia in the colonies by the morning. Fortunately, I need not have been concerned, as he meant the time. That is a very unfortunate, I suppose. I was curious as to why their name was Six in the first place. Perhaps they had only six people that founded it? Or maybe everyone who lives there is required to have six digits on a limb? I suppose I shall find out some other time. I wonder if they take owl post?

Anyway, I met Harry here bright and early, and he had brought some sort of silvery cloth and an old piece of paper. At first, I thought that he might have wanted to go on a picnic. That would have been lovely, even if it were below freezing at that time of day. But then I realized how he had no basket. Silly Luna. You cannot have a proper picnic without a basket. That would nearly be heresy! I shall have to make myself my own basket at some later date, just in case. There is never a bad time for a picnic.

Before I did ask, he had thrown the cloak over him causing him to vanish before my eyes. An Invisibility Cloak! And this one was special, too. There wasn't even a hint of Wrackspurts anywhere about it! I have never seen one, of course, so I can't even be sure what would happen when I saw it. It was most curious indeed. One couldn't even see or feel any magic; it was a true vanishing act. I do believe this requires further research. I've heard that Demiguises fur is used to weave the cloak and give it its powers. But even that should be recognizable… I've got it! Nargles are in the cloak, and they steal the light! It is the perfect job! Now, if I could just get my hands on that cloak… Ahem, scheming later, Luna dear.

After draping himself, of course, he offered if he wanted to join him under it, so that I wouldn't be seen. It made me giggle a bit. I am virtually invisible all by myself; I do not need the cloak to help with that. While I couldn't see his face, his hand appeared very sad, and fell back under. While I couldn't see him, I could hear him quite well. I believe he was avoiding silencing his feet just for me. At least, I hope he was. It would be quite oblivious of him if he didn't bother to even do that. Anybody could hear him in that regard! I shall have to speak to him later about that. One learns to be quiet when they are in the Forbidden Forest after all. I believe I could teach him adequately.

Be careful now, girl. These stairs are tricky at the best of times. If it does something bad though, I shall have to have words with it. Threaten to jinx it so that Filch cannot even clean it and wax it. That does sound rather disgusting, does it not? I do wonder where he could find enough wax to keep the whole castle in spit shape. Perhaps that is what he keeps in the dungeons. Rooms full of beehives, so he could collect the wax. Would make sense, I do suppose. That way, he could keep all the honey to himself. But how would the bees feed at all then? Perhaps the house elves also assist him. That is an excellent idea actually. But then, where would the rest of our honey come from? Needs to be investigated. But later.

Here I am, going on yet another tangent. I need to deviate back to my original purpose. Ah, yes. That was it. Harry seemed a tad bit saddened at my reluctance to join him, but I did my best to follow. Oh, what a wonderful chase it's been! Going about the castle, with only his footsteps and a few muttered words. Eventually, though, we came to one of the classrooms. Transfiguration, I believe. How appropriate for my Gryffindor friend. He led me in there, before closing the door and removing the cloak. While I was without a timekeeper, I could see by the antique one in the room that it was approaching the eighth hour. My musings were interrupted by his frustrated words.

I do suppose it makes sense to him. After all, we have been up since before all the other students should have awoken, yet Malfoy could not be found. Indeed, very frustrating. Of course, he is assuming that Malfoy is operating on a normal sleep schedule. I should point this out. Especially, since this is the weekend, he might have continued with a project overnight if he wanted.

Harry seemed to have slumped down at my observation. I do wonder why, it is a logical assumption. Ah, there it is. He is upset that he didn't even consider the possibility, and for taking so much of my time. Silly boy. How does he think he could take an idea such as time? Especially if he purports that it belongs to me. I do wonder. Should ask. He just looks at me, before chuckling weakly. Oh, of course, he means how he had me go with him to look, and it turned out pointless. Does he think that we are done already? I hope not, it has been quite an enjoyable day so far, and it is not yet even breakfast!

Oooh, that makes my tummy rumble. I have been having too many food thoughts if that is the case. Harry jumps at the sound. I did not know my tummy's growl was so startling to him. He is just apologizing again as I pat it. I do need to let it know it's ok after all. It will get plenty of sustenance later. If I don't appease my stomach, it might decide it's had enough and leave. And I am quite fond of it.

I brush off his concerns though, although I am perhaps a bit more focused. I decide to ask if I can take a look at his method of search. Map I suppose would be the proper term. Didn't I just have this idea a few weeks ago to go into map making? He seemed a bit reluctant, but did eventually say that I could. I wonder why.

This map is marvelous! I do wonder how it could keep track of all the people in the castle at once! Once again, I suspect nargles. Perhaps Harry is breeding them, and he has been keeping it from us all? Such a naughty boy.

Oh, I see. The map was his father's. I understand completely why he was reluctant to share. I may have a lot of my mother's belongings, but I still am reluctant to share them, even with father. But Harry seems to have so little. And at least I still have Daddy. And he lost Sirius too. And I haven't even made sure he is ok! I'm being a horrible friend. Making me tear up. I just have to hug him.

There he goes, blushing once again. But I don't care at the moment. It's just so sad once I actually think about it. It makes me ashamed I didn't think of it sooner. Poor Harry… I'll just have to be the best of a friend that I can. It won't make it up to him, but it's a start. I do wonder though why he is a bit stiff. I'll just give him one last squeeze and let go.

There, now he is looking oddly at me again. And he is asking why I am crying. I barely noticed I was. While I tell him it is nothing, I wipe off my eyes with my sleeves. At least I didn't cry enough that I got all puffy eyed. It is always rather uncomfortable, and I've never liked the look on myself. I've learned not to cry though, so I wonder where it came from.

Harry is still standing there, looking lost. I should get him to do something. I know. I'll get him to go on down and get us some breakfast. That'll allow the both of us to regain our composure. Here I am, sounding like the girls I have to share a bedroom with. If only there was one of those funny one-armed couches here. I believe the term was a collapsing futon? Something like that. Daddy was doing some research with Mr. Weasley one time when they had a working muggle picture contraption. I do believe that is how he described it.

He seemed relieved to be out of here. That is a bit sad, I do suppose. I was rather enjoying his company. I'll just have to make it up to him later. Ok, my mind went and rearranged that sentence, making me giggle again. Silly mind. Now, to this map… It is quite ingenious. It is able to innately pick up an intangible quantity, a person's name, and display it on an otherwise inconsequential piece of parchment! The display is rather limited though. Made for convenience, not for accuracy. Ah, there I am. Yes, that does appear to be correct. It just lists me as Luna Lovegood. No mention of my middle name, or even a title. I'm curious why they didn't go that extra mile to finish up the text in the image. Maybe I could upgrade it later. If I had any idea where to start, that is.

There, Harry is just getting to the Great Hall. It's good that it's still quite early. There aren't many people in there just quite yet. Most of them probably are still asleep. I can imagine. A lot of the Ravenclaws decided to have a party to celebrate the return to school. That's a good thing too, as my entire room was part of said celebration. They were all dead to the world when I left. Such an amusing phrase. Nobody cares enough to wake them, and they don't care about anything else enough to wake themselves. How quaint.

That might be a problem. Hermione is already up, and she is moving to head off Harry. It'd be nice if this thing could eavesdrop. I do want to make sure that he is fairing alright. It's somewhat amusing, however. She is circling about Harry, as an Umgubular Slashkilter would circle about an unfortunate political victim. And if Harry were a goblin, he'd be chopped up, baked into a pie, and served to Fudge! No, that is not a good thing. Let's hope that he can take care of himself. But if he does turn into a pie, I will make sure that no one else can have it.

Ok, everything is good. He managed to get away. Hermione is trying to follow him, but he is just moving fast enough she can't keep up. Her dot stops, before turning back towards the Great Hall. That is good. She won't e able to interrupt our covert operation.

I'll just sit here and watch for a bit. Harry will come back eventually bearing foods, and we can take turns until we are done. With the two of us on the watch, nobody shall be escaping our sight. Perhaps he'll have honey pie.

-oo-

It almost makes me sad to say that we have finally found something. Sad, mostly cause I have had a long time to get to talk to Harry. It is quite interesting to do so. Usually, last year, we were busy practicing spells or hiding from Umbridge to really talk. And this year has been difficult for him. I think he enjoys having someone to just talk to. With Ron and Hermione succumbing to the Whormones, they have been too busy sniping at each other to actually be friends. It is a tad disheartening to see the band start to split up. Curse you Whormones! Curse you!

The worse thing is that we finally found one of our targets. After a long while, I reminded him that Draco always had two people that always followed him. He seemed to have an epiphany. However, while he scanned the entire map once again, he had no luck in finding any of the targets. I do believe that he mention that the two boys were both hanger-ons. That is quite an odd mental image. Why would two large, strong boys hang onto a small, weasel-like boy? At least it makes sense for Grabbe. I have no idea why Coyle would think that was an intelligent decision. Then again, they have never showed much cranial aptitude. Perhaps he was just confusing them with Pansy? For a flower, she sure holds on tight.

But we found Coyle, no, wait. It _was_ Goyle. Honestly, the names some people come up with. Nothing quite so respectable as Luna. They are missing out. We found Goyle coming out of a room on the seventh floor. It seemed familiar to me, but I couldn't quite place it. Harry's face became quite pale quite quickly. He seemed to recognize the corridor.

Ah, that is where the room is. No wonder. That is a concern. There'd be no way of knowing what Malfoy would be up to. I suppose. This is assuming that it isn't just Goyle in the room. Highly doubtful. Dumber than a box of rocks he is. Especially my box. I gave my rocks in my box a lobotomy just in case.

Harry seems determined to head up there now. I try to get him to wait, but you know how excitable he can be. Fortunately, I get him to wait for at least a few more minutes. Since Goyle is nearly unmoving on the map, he is either standing guard, or having a fight with the Wrackspurts. Horrible, I know. But there are many better people it could happen to, so I'm fine with that.

Finally, I can't keep him any longer. I'm going to go with him though. Although I am quite sure he could handle himself, no reason not to go. I'll just skip along beside him.

Oh, I see, he doesn't want anyone to be seen. He thinks that it might give us away. Perhaps I can just join him under his Invisibility cloak? That would be so much fun! I could study it up close!

It is very interesting how this thing appears from the inside. While completely invisible from the outside, I can see the cloak when I am on the inside. Perhaps that is where the gargles are hiding the stolen light? Perhaps. Either way, I have Harry red again. It is somewhat amusing how much he favors the colour when I am around. I know I cause it a few times, but I don't every time. Do I?

Well, the corridor appears empty. Made it up here under the cloak, and have hidden in the corner of the hallway. Harry is checking the map, which is saying Goyle is standing in front of us. But all I see is a little Ravenclaw girl toting around something large and breakable. How odd. She should certainly know better if she was really a Ravenclaw. It must be an imposter, but how?

Polyjuice potion? Where in the world would he get some of that? It isn't the most difficult potion to make, but it requires so many precisely added components that most don't deal with that. I don't suppose it matters for now. We just need to wait. I hope Harry doesn't mind me humming.

-oo-

Ok, Malfoy finally came out. He looks terrible. Well, for a Malfoy. His hair is of course in impeccable shape. Really, it's quite odd. I don't know how it's natural for his hair to be that white. Perhaps he is an albino? But what are the odds of the trait breeding true. That answer requires experimentation. Not with mice though. Too cliché. How about ferrets? Yes, that would be a good idea. Now where to find an albino ferret…

That was a bit close there. He was stumbling down the hall, flanked by his two minions. Of course, since one was still a little girl, he couldn't do much to help the stumbling. Rather, he could do a lot to help the _stumbling_. All that would be needed was a well-placed kick to the shin. But there wasn't much he could do to keep him up. Perhaps some singing? Silly Luna. Do remember that is Goyle. It is likely that he doesn't understand the concept of song.

Well, he's gone, and Harry is out of the cloak again. He's pacing in front of the door quite quickly. He's got quite the red face now. I do wonder why. All I did was press myself against him so that we took up as little space as possible. I didn't want to let Malfoy think we suspected him. More than he knows already. Harry isn't usually the subtle type. Perhaps I am a good influence? Perhaps a Plinklies infection too. I must make sure to check him when we are through.

Ok, he's having no luck with the door. I'd recognize that expression anywhere. He's getting frustrated. Ok Luna, you need to be a better influence then. Patience he has to learn. But first, I need to find out what he's trying to do.

Find out what Malfoy is doing? That doesn't seem like it would work. If I were to use lucid tendencies, I would say that the room only transforms into places that you need. It transformed into a place for us to train. Maybe it turned into a place where the weird hair boy could work in secret? I do believe I like that phrase, weird hair boy. I shall have to use it more often.

Aha! So my idea was correct! Since I required a place where Malfoy has been hiding, it opened up the room. Well, rather, Harry technically opened the room. The room appeared all by itself, but it didn't open the door. You'd think that more doors would open on their own. It can't be that hard, can it? It would be especially helpful in the loo. The door could open itself in front of you, before closing behind you and locking while you are busy relieving yourself. Yes, that is a great idea Luna.

Well, this is quite the enormous room. For good reason too. There is a ton of stuff here. Hey! Look, it's my shoes! And my books! I have discovered the nargle's hiding place! This is where all my stuff is! Yay! This confuses me though. If Harry is using nargles, and so is Malfoy, which side are the nargles on? Are they neutral and will play for either side? Or are there two versions of nargles? There might be good nargles, and bad nargles! Everything makes sense now! Of course, this is just before cursory examinations, but it does one well to have a working hypothesis.

Harry looked at me a bit oddly when I squealed. Is he wondering what I have found? Ah, he saw me over the shoes, and didn't know they were mine. He just now seems to have noticed that I am barefoot. At least I'm not bearfoot. That would be quite a horrible affliction. Imagine if I tried to trim my nails then. It would be horrible.

He looks a bit mad, when I tell him the nargles are still taking my stuff like last year. Why would that be? It's not like I mind that much, really. I do enjoy walking barefoot everywhere. It's a bit of a hassle these months, but I've learned to cope. But it is so wonderfully nice to have my shoes back. They've only been gone a few days, but it is quite a difference.

He doesn't want to drop it. I think I'll be able to talk him down to later. After all, we need to be searching for the thing Draco is hiding, shouldn't we? It would be for the best. We can discuss the rest later.

Ah, there he is being embarrassed again. He had almost forgotten about it, in his concern. Of course, he didn't phrase it quite that way, but I know what he means. No matter what, he is a good boy. If only now was a good time to tease him. But we do need to get to work. I just need to remind him to start looking. We may not know what to look for, but the sooner we start, the sooner we know what he is not using. Besides his good sense. Who would _want_ to get on Harry's bad side, after all?

Don't answer the question Luna. Don't answer the question.

-oo-

So far, we've had no real luck in finding what he's been up to. On the plus side, I've found lots of little goodies while looking. I do see why Harry likes his toys. I have no idea what use I'd have for a pepper grinder, but this top hat will certainly come in handy. If only to set me apart from the goblin pie eating, heliopath employing, Umgubular Slashkilter leash holding Cornelius Fudge. I do wonder what colour I should make it. Perhaps a nice stoic purple?

Harry is again frustrated, as he wanted to have results now. This room is simply enormous though. I'm not quite sure it ends. It is obvious it is a magical room though. If we had walked as far as we had in the castle proper, we'd probably be a few hundred feet over the courtyard by now. Not that I'm able to tell the direction we're going. The oddest thing is, when I'm sure we're about to lose the door, it appears behind us. Extremely odd. I think the door is stalking me. I'm going to have to have Harry protect me from such a perverted planked portal.

I just informed him of the fact that the door is following us, and he looks like he doesn't believe me. Silly man. I should just point at the door that's been behind us, no matter how far we've gone. This seems to upset him for some reason. Ah, I see. He is worried that we'll never find it. I just need to pat him on the shoulder and tell him that we're at least halfway there. At least we found where he is working. Aye? Now he's feeling better, but he is still a bit resigned.

At the very least, I had fun. Although, I think he was amused more by all the things he did. He still chuckles whenever he sees my hat. I wound why. Perhaps we could find one for him too! That way, we'd match!

There he goes, chuckling again. At least he looks a bit better. He did have fun, didn't he? He does seem to be a bit reluctant to admit it, but then mutters something under his breath. Is he trying to cast a spell? Maybe he was trying to start a tickle charm fight? Oh! Maybe he has one of the Mumbling Maladies! That is quite severe. Unless he has the mild one. Then it would be quite mild. Honestly, there is no normal Mumbling Malady. Someone should fix that.

Oh well, I'm just going to stick all the stuff I can in my pockets. These shoes aren't the best to wear without socks, but that is one thing that I do not want to borrow from the room. You have no idea where the socks have been. And besides, I've heard the Headmaster has a thing for socks. It might be his personal collection. Of course, I could challenge him to a duel for possession of his socks. I do not know how well that would go over. I'm not sure he could survive my mighty tickle charms!

But this was a good day, even though I'm tired and somewhat disheveled. Almost as good as the Christmas present he gave to me. Except I was more sheveled for that. That is the opposite of disheveled, right? The girls in the dorm say that the best way to come back from time with a male is disheveled. So I suppose I've had the best time possible. Unless I find a brush. I honestly prefer my hair sheveled, no matter what they say. I need to tell him about that though. The present, not the disheveled thing. He might do something weird and boyish then.

Why is he looking at me oddly again? Silly boy. He knows I'm talking about the party, right? That was the best Christmas present I've ever had. At least, besides all the ones that Daddy has given me. But it's a start. Now Luna, don't go there. Just because you want to make him your minion doesn't mean he is your minion. It was rather nice. The look on his face is funny. Makes me giggle a bit. I suppose I should clarify for him.

Oh, I see. He didn't plan it to be a present. A bit saddening, I suppose. I really enjoyed it. But a present is a present either way. Have I thanked him for it yet? I believe I haven't. Either way, he gets a hug. I just love doing that for his reaction.

Now he's trying to apologize again. I do try to tell that it's ok, but he has decided he will apologize this time. I know not what would stop him here. I still don't know why he thinks I would be upset. It was rather abrupt, but either way, I got to spend time with my friend, meet interesting people, and tell about the Rotfang Conspiracy. I should count that as a successful day.

He is still embarrassed, saying that he hasn't been spending as much time as he should. At least, I think he did say that. He was being rather quiet, after all. Damned Mumbling Malady. And did he mention something about Ron and the others were rubbing off on him? Double damn, a Plinklie infection too! Consternation! Not the good kind either. Perhaps we should isolate ourselves from the rest of the environs, to see if both illnesses die down? Capital idea, Luna!

He seems to be thinking about something though. I'll drop the subject for now. But I'm going to need a bigger mental notepad. Starting to run out of room. Awww, that is sweet. Asking if I want to hang out some more. Oh, I can't help but giggle. He keeps going back on himself, trying to clarify. Just to hang out as friends and all. Didn't he interrupt his first date last year so that he could have the interview? That was rather nice of him. Not to Cho though. She should know better though. Is that why he's so scared of the prospect? Probably. Should have words with her in the future.

The things is though… I'm kinda disappointed that he just wants to be friends for now. He never said the 'for now' part, but I'm going to read it in. We may not be normal, but he is a boy, and I've seen his reaction to another girl. It's a bit of a pity, really. Ginny's nice and all, but I don't see her with Harry. Besides, she's been with Dean for nearly a year now. It's not like she'll break up on a whim for Harry. And if she did, I don't think she'd be good for him at all. So he is content to watch from afar. I wonder why he is just now being attracted to her? I shall think on it later.

Well, he's red again, now that I've told him I know whom he likes. He does seem to do that quite a lot, doesn't he? It seems different though. Less of a happy blush, and more of an 'I just got found out' blush. I should just let it drop. Not a good idea to say something, and him do something rash. He _is _a boy after all, Luna. They are weird. At the very least, he has not been infected by the Whormones.

All I told him was to not wait forever. He won't be happy watching someone from afar. Especially if he was never with her in the first place. I think that is our cue for us to leave, however. How unobservant of me. The whole time, he had found something, and he just dropped it in his pocket. I wonder. Did he find loot too? He never found a matching top hat though. Pity. I shall have to come back myself and find him one. But for now, we are off! To see the… what was the phrase that muggleborn said? We're off to see the… warlock? No, no, Luna, that doesn't sound right…

-oo-

Sunday, Jan 12, 1997

Quite an interesting book, Harry has. Is this what he's been having Hermione's knickers in a twist? That does sound rather uncomfortable. I should give her untwisting advice. Maybe she'd be more cheerful then. Possibilities, possibilities. But she is really missing out.

A lot of these instructions are just slight changes. An anticlockwise stir here, an extra ounce of Hellebore Syrup here or there. Even the arrangement of the wood under the cauldron has a purpose. I wonder why we've never been taught stuff like this. I also wonder why the author never wrote a book with his ideas. He'd been nearly as famous as the _Quibbler_! A lofty goal, if I do think so myself.

This handwriting is very familiar though. I do wonder why. A half-blood prince? There is no wizard royalty in England any longer. Unless, of course, the Queen's line has an unknown magical. But no pureblood has married into the royal line for centuries, so that wouldn't be the case, would it? I'm quite sure that the Duke of Lichtenstein is magical, though. Perhaps he'd be a prince in the magical world? I have no idea. I shall have to research it. There may even be some wild fauna that we've never even heard of in Lichtenstein. A country with a name like that sounds like a veritable jungle, so it makes perfect sense they might have something hidden with the treetops. Or tree bottoms. Maybe there is a tree there that looks like a bottom?

I suppose it is of no consequence then. I shall find out when I find out. And I have yet to see something worrisome in here. Of course, I am barely a third of the way through in taking notes, so I shall see. I wonder whom that is arguing now? Heard a few people yapping, treating words like bric a brac. But this is getting louder and louder. Oh dear. Hermione's dulcet tones. Which will mean that the other one will be either Harry or Ron. And since she didn't have Harry to argue with yesterday…

I'd be tempted to bet with myself, but I don't like making a losing bet. Especially with myself. I'd be obliged to pay up then.

Seems like I was correct. Hermione is berating Harry once more about his book. Odder sight than that is that Harry has his books with him, while Hermione does not. Extremely odd sight. This year has been full of those already. I do wonder how odd they will be by the end.

He was actually coming to join me? That is very nice of him. I didn't think he would already be joining me. Although I do suppose he prefers myself and my top hat to Hermione and her mouth. I wonder. If I vanish her mouth, and duplicate mine onto her, perhaps she'd be nicer then? She can't have my top hat though. She'll have to find her own.

Now Hermione is joining us herself. Although, I don't suppose that joining us would be the correct phrase. Moreover, it's that she's coming to interrogate Harry. She's complaining that he let the book into innocent hands? Please. Does she think the book is going to corrupt me?

If I didn't have such a good control over myself, I'd be laughing out loud right now. She doesn't know who has the book. Here I am, sitting with it open, with a list entitled _Half Blood Prince_, and she doesn't recognize who has it. Oh, quite the irony. Harry is just shrugging at me. I understand him. He didn't intend for her to follow him all the way down here. That is good, at least. However, maybe I can rid her of her troubles. With the Whormones and the Wrackspurts acting in conjunction, I don't think I can do much. I will try, however.

She finally noticed who had the book. That was an interesting shade of puce that she turned. I do not believe I've ever quite seen that on a human before. It doesn't match her belt buckle at all, either. That is the most important thing, I believe. One should always strive to match the shiniest part of their wardrobe.

I believe the answer to that question should be quite obvious. I borrowed it from Harry last night before he went to bed. I wonder why she is so consternated about it. Now she's asking me what I am doing. I look down at my list and back up to her, making sure she understands what I am doing. One would never suspect my attempts are quite so obscure, so I'll spell it out. Wonder what she'd think if I'd said it was _5 Surefire Ways to Annoy Brunettes_? Something tells me that wouldn't go over well.

Oh, she doesn't believe me? There is no need to grab the list from me. She could have just asked nicely like Harry would. I do share, after all. She just looks confused. Why would I copy everything? I do not understand, what is the fun in doing everything in the exact same way? Especially if you have another way that is much more effective. It's the same thing with the nargles. If I could train them to deliver post, I would. They would be much quicker and more efficient than owls. However, I have not been able to catch some yet. Therefore, I haven't been able to train them yet. Simple as that.

Note to self: thank Harry later. I believe I had broken her with my analogous discussion. That is the correct usage of that term, right? Bother, I shall have to double check later. But now at least she is cognizant. Granted, she has been whipped up into a right frenzy, but that is better. I do not like to break my friends. Though they can be rather fragile at times.

…However fragile she might be though, that was uncalled for. What does she mean, what would Ginny think? I wasn't aware that was either here or there. It is just sad how she must go to that, and for what? So that he will listen to her? She must be especially on edge today. I do wonder why. It is odd that I hadn't noticed though. She's taking up just as much space as she would if she wasn't.

It is very nice how Harry is standing up for me. I agree with him, friends should be allowed to be with each other. Hermione seems quite taken aback at that. She's trying to say something about how Ginny might think we were together. But I thought that would be obvious. We are together. It would be hard to talk to each other if we weren't together. Even if I used the floo, part of me would be together with him to talk. Or vice versa. Perhaps the muggles have found a way to not be together to converse? Oh, how melancholy. How could one have hugs then?

Her genuflecting is getting her nowhere. She hasn't even looked at me for a couple of minutes now. While I'm used to being ignored, I would expect that she'd even look at me, since she is leaning right over top of me. Really, I'm holding her hair apart to see Harry's reaction by now. Oh dear, I just caught his eye, and he nearly cracked up. I suppose it must be a funny sight from his end. I should write an outline and send it to Flourish and Blotts. _How Luna Lovegood Escaped the Jungle that is Hermione Granger's Hair_. Wait, haven't escaped it yet, focus.

Interesting, new plan of attack. Asking what about his other friends, why he isn't spending time with them. Really, is Hermione being possessive for other people? She is starting to sound like Molly. Maybe I should tell Ron this. It'd be curious to see his reaction. Especially if he knew all about her Whormones, and how exactly they were affecting her.

Ouch. Just, ouch. She's broke again. I'm not quite sure she remembers how to completely close her mouth. While his statement was slightly acerbic, it cut straight through her defenses. And it was so true too. He even used a word with five syllables! The Ravenclaw in me is so proud right now. Just don't let it show Luna, needn't aggravate our bushy haired friend any more. But it is true. She is being too sanctimonious to really be a friend. And she keeps going off on Harry or Ron. For everything. It is quite silly, after all. Scolding them for studying too little, and Harry for studying his book too hard? Wrackspurts and Whormones in combination. Lethal. Well, to the personality, at least.

I am not mean though, so I'll give her some advice. You know, how she needs to relax. I know that Ron is too rough, but I brought some sandpaper back from holiday. That way, she can smooth him off, and he'll be just right. For her at least.

She didn't appreciate it, and just sputtered a bit before storming off. Oh well. Too busy thinking. This is odd… Haven't not had that feeling for quite a while. Will require some introspection later. I suppose I will forget about it for now.

Oh, no, I think there has been some cross contamination going on. Harry was staring at Hermione's buttocks for a bit there as she walked off, before shaking his head and talking to himself. Ok Luna, we must take action now. Good idea, me. I'll write to Daddy, and ask him to send two gowns. That way, we can prevent any more contamination before we find a cure.

At least he is acting somewhat normal. If by normal we mean completely outraged. That isn't good. The Wrackspurts are returning, and will in great numbers soon. We don't want him to have to suffer any more today. We can just study in peace for the rest of the week.

The first time I get the chance though, I need to find Hermione and talk to her. This is getting unhealthy. There must be something I can truly help her with. Luna, you have yourself a mission. I will make sure that the plans are finalized by the end of the day. Once I have the gown in, and am safe from her contaminating disease, I shall begin.

Also, I must make sure to contact Daddy with the exact shade of purple my hat is. I wouldn't want to look bad while I have to wear my safety gown, would I not?


	3. Gowns and Brown

A/N Alright, I think I lied. Here we have some more Luna, and I'm only halfway done with the next chapter. She is really just having too much fun being out and about. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy, and I'll see ya'll next time. Auf wiedersehen!

Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form does Harry Potter belong to me. I was merely kidnapped by Luna and subjected to a torturous tickling tirade. She'll calm down soon. I hope.

Also, no nargles were harmed in the making of this fic.

Tuesday, Jan 14, 1997

Hermione is quite the odd creature to track.

It is almost like she has eyes in the back of her head. I suppose that could be true. We all remember Mad-Eye Moody from my third year. Maybe she could have one like his in the back of her head? That would make sense. She has all that bushy hair to hide it behind. Plus, it would allow her to search both library stacks at the same time. It does sound like something she would do. What would I call her then? She isn't particularly angry to be called mad. Perhaps Cranky-Eye? Yes, I do believe that will work quite well.

Either way, Cranky-Eye has proven quite elusive. I have been attempting to follow her, to find a good time to talk to her. She needs to sort this thing out with Harry before something bad does happen between the two. The argument two days ago was bad enough. Certainly, something is on her mind. Her eyes, the ones on the front of her head, always have this puffy look to them. As if she'd been attacked by all the pollen down in the Greenhouses. It's possible. Doesn't Greenhouse 6 have a Poly-Pollen-Pom-Pom? Shaped like two funny little tubes that fire two pounds chunks of pollen that scatter about. Didn't some muggleborn with a sense of humour invent those? I shall have to look it up whenever I have the chance.

I do wonder where she gets to. Every time I do end up finding her, she makes enough twists and turns in order to elude me. Plus, she is always separating from the crowds when she gets out of class. The only sure time I have been able to find her is at the start of lunch. Always arriving punctually, always eating perfunctorily, always leaving precipitously. She is just like clockwork. At least that part of her still seems to be normal. Normal for a Cranky-Eye.

Otherwise, I have been observing the others in her house more than anything. Quite curious. They never notice me around, so I am content to just watch. Just like an intrepid reporter should do. Find out all I can about the interviewee before I even have to speak to them. Maybe at this rate, I'll be almost as good as Daddy! I did write him that article though. I do wonder if he will include it in the next _Quibbler_? Oh well, I must wait and see.

Ronald and Lavender are the ones that I have seen the most of. Since I have deduced half of Hermione's problems, I suppose I need to try and figure out the other half. Oddly enough, Ronald has the fewest Wrackspurts that I have seen about anyone in quite a while. He is always acting very fuzzy minded though, which is a classic symptom. A lot of the time, he seems to just be dragged alongside Lavender, like he is just a toy dog to show off. I wonder; why would anyone want a toy dog to show off in the first place, though? Wouldn't a real dog be much better to show off? Especially a crup. While they are common enough, they are excellent trackers. Daddy and I even took a pack of them with us on one of our hunts. That was when Mummy was still alive, though. She'd take care of me, and Daddy would go out with the crups to find Snorcacks. I miss those days.

Maybe that's what I need. A crup to find Hermione. It might work. But I don't think they'd be allowed. But what is it that makes the crups so good at tracking. Their tail? I know that crups with their tails cut off are extremely irritable. That is what makes them so special. If only there was a way to take the ability of a cup, and enchant some sort of rod with it. So that I can divine Cranky-Eye's location. Ah well. That will have to be done later.

Lavender does know how to cheer him up from though. Whenever Ronald is looking too put out, she'll whisper something in his ear, and his expression suddenly gets much brighter. And redder. Perhaps magical people have more blood than muggles? I've certainly noticed over the past few days that many people can go beet red in a matter of seconds. Too bad I can't use him for experimentation. Oh well. At least whenever they come out of the broom cupboards, they are both quite flushed and happy. Ronald is such a simple boy. Doesn't take him too much to keep him happy. It does explain how Hermione could be mad. Will have to think over it a bit more though.

Then there is Neville. Quite an interesting case. He seems to be a drifter. He has never had his own place to stay. Perhaps that is why he likes his plants. Always rooted in place. Well. Most of them stay rooted in place. Only some prefer to stay rooted in someone, instead of something. I wonder if there is a beneficial use to any of those? Maybe if you had a plant rooted in yourself, you wouldn't need to eat? That would be as long as there sunlight. So it would work in the castle. Oh well. So much for that idea.

If I may admit it, I considered seeing if he thought I was pretty last year. But every time I spoke to him, he was completely bewildered that all I said. I don't think he ever understood the concept of nargles. That is such a pity. I was quite curious how long his bottom was, anyway. One should attempt to live up to their family name. That reminds me. I should ask if Harry has ever made pottery.

I must wonder; why am I talking like cousin Basil? I know that he is just a Muggle, and retired from her Majesty's Secret Service, but he is quite the fun guy. Although, he does have a tendency to talk as if to explain every aspect of a situation. Maybe some of his family bled into Daddy, and into me? I just hope I didn't get too much from his mother though. She looks like a spy.

There we go; transfiguration homework is completely finished. Maybe I should concentrate a bit more on the report when I work on it. I'll go over it later, as it isn't due until the end of the week. My current plans are more important.

At least I have classes with Ginny, so it is much easier to gauge her state of mind. She is usually bursting with happiness, but has something about her that makes me feel apprehensive. I wondered what it was. Of course, she acted near the opposite of Ronald did in public. She and Dean didn't do much; they've most been holding hands. Yet they are more comfortable. How odd. She also has more Wrackspurts than her brother. It was a mystery.

Maybe I will tell Harry what I found later. He wanted to come to study, but he had to go to Quidditch practice. That is rather unfortunate. I do not see the appeal myself of the game myself. Someone should have something rather more substantial than a stick to haul themselves into the air. At least an umbrella could catch air if one stopped flying for some reason. At least out of all the Gryffindors, Hermione and Neville have the good sense to stay on the ground.

Neville and Hermione. That gives me an idea. Earlier, I heard him reading over a letter from his grandmother. IT seemed to just contain a multitude of placating pleasantries, although one thing of note was an order to 'find a girl worthy of bearing the next generation of Longbottom children.' It is a good thing I did not introduce myself at that point. He probably would have turned completely red at embarrassment, if someone else had heard that. Well, I am someone right? Then someone else did hear it. Yet he didn't turn red. That is not a very efficient phrase. I shall have to reevaluate it later.

But the fact renames, he needs a good girl to build the Longbottom line back up? Now, what did Daddy say when he was talking about how Snorcacks mate? Ah, yes. The wider the hips, the bigger the litter. So for Neville to have the biggest litter, he needs someone with wide hips? That makes sense, Luna. Brilliant reasoning, if I do say so myself. And I did.

Hermione would work very well. She is intelligent, and driven. She brings in new blood too. Aren't all purebloods obsessed about that? Or was it the other way around. Oh well. She does have the hips though. I've heard her complain a few times during DA last year how the shorts her mom sent her made her buttocks too large. Won't that be good for something like that? Yes, I do believe it would. Even Harry noticed it the other day. Of course, he was affected a bit by the Whormones, I do believe. I wonder if I could intentionally infect Neville, and lock him and Hermione in a room together. That could work. And there would be no sanding at all necessary! Everyone wins! Except… for the people who make sandpaper. Oh well. If that does happen, I shall sand something myself to make it up.

That does remind me. Neville's family isn't the only one that has very few people left in it. There is also Harry. I do wonder who'd be a good partner? In that regard, Ginny definitely wouldn't. She didn't inherit any of her attributes from Mrs. Weasley at all. Even I have wider hips than here. And I am practically a beanpole.

That… is a nice thought, Luna. But we shouldn't be thinking that. It'd be selfish of me to do that. Besides, he still likes Ginny… even though she is not going to break up with Dean barring something major happening. And the last week with him has been rather nice…

No, Luna, snap out of it. We don't want to get infected by the Wrackspurts, now don't we? Just wait until father sends us the gowns, then we can be sure we're safe from the Whormones. Until then, let's try and finish this homework now. You can spend time with Harry later then. Ok?

Alright, if I insist. But this lady doth protest too much! To myself!

-oo-

Thursday, Jan 16, 1997

The common room is quite empty today. Everyone seems to be out and about, which is odd enough. Was there a game today? No Luna, it's still the week. I know that they love that silly game so much; they might just decide to play anyways. Even if the sun is out for the first time in… oh, that must be it. Silly me. Still think Quidditch would be the more likely reason. People do tend to exaggerate the importance of the game. Oh well.

It is rather nice in here though. I am beginning to regret that I don't stay in here that often. This room has quite an interesting character. It should have a role in a Punch and Judy show. Even if it just plays the room. And beats up Punch. Oh, that would be true comedy! Especially if the room defenestrated Punch through the window. The thought itself makes me giggle. Defenestration: The Lost Arte. I should write a book entitled that. Perhaps later.

Speaking of windows, what is that outside? Hard to tell in this light… But it must be an owl. And the only white owl in Hogwarts… Hedwig! She is back! Celebration! I am so glad that I asked Harry to borrow her on Monday. If I had used one of the school's owls, it would have taken until next week to get back! I must thank Hedwig. What does she like the most? I shall make a magnificent present for her, but afterwards. First I must see what she brought.

Yay! It is from Daddy! That was what I was expecting, but I still feel like squealing like a little girl. Oh, I wish that I received mail more often. Perhaps I can write myself? Maybe I should ask Hedwig. What is she trying to tell me? She just keeps on barking. Does she mean I should write Harry? Well, that was rather concise for an owl. She is a rather intelligent one, isn't she? Huh, if I only could get this owl to have a grin. Then she would be the smuggest creature I have ever seen. I'm just sad I don't have a letter written already. Oh well. I shall give her a letter to carry when I bring her the present I'm planning. It will be glorious!

Alright, she is off. I suppose I need to open my package. Mwahaha. It is mine! Now, to make it up the stairs without being seen. I believe I have accomplished that. Since no one is here, I don't suppose they'll mind if I close the door. It stifles the breeze a bit, but since it is the winter, it shouldn't matter to any of them. And since they are not here, they don't matter. I'm glad they agree with me.

Well, I suppose I'll open the package taped to the package. Oh, here is the letter! Along with the latest _Quibbler_! I wonder why he sent this along. He usually just sends me one with the standard delivery owl. Must be something special.

Oh, he is getting along just fine without me. That is good. He only forgets to feed himself every other day. That is good, I suppose. At least he is remembering to eat big meals so he doesn't go too hungry. Honestly, he is just a silly man. He can't even fix a proper inside out sandwich without me there! It'll only get worse. There are always more articles in the magazine during the spring. So he'll have to spend longer and longer to edit all of them, and make sure they are of the quality fare that our readers expect.

What is this? He did put my article in the paper! I can dance with joy! In fact, I believe I shall. I should do that more often. I suppose I should finish reading that sentence shouldn't I? Oh, I see, he didn't quite put it in. Rather, it was just a developing story that his own daughter, Luna Lovegood, is following at Hogwarts. I'll be back in the next edition with a full-sized column. And he says if they like me enough, I might get my own personal column. Happy times!

Oh, there is a postscript in here. So if it's after the letter, where did Daddy put it? Ah, it is on the envelope. The inside of the envelope. I suppose that would count as a postscript. Would that not make the address the pre script? That does make quite logical sense. I wonder why no one has ever thought of it before? I shall claim the idea as my own then. My, Luna, you've been coming up with quite a few excellent ideas recently. We shall see if any of them bear fruit. As long as the fruit is not also bare. That would be rather odd.

Anyways, let's see what he wrote in it. Oh, he included a gown for me! He says he is still searching for one for Harry. However, I can test it out myself. I suppose that would be a good idea. Even though it shouldn't matter what type of gown it is. I mean, how many different gowns could muggles have? I should see what he sent me.

First thing is first though, I should open up my trunk I have a few extra goodies I picked up from the Room of Requirement that should help me. A few more locks, and voila! The nargles shouldn't be able to get through to my stuff! Unless they are exceptionally good at picking locks. Or if they are able to hide stuff in the trunk. That is a worry. I should wrap the trunk in butterbeer caps threaded onto string. But I shall have to do that later.

Well, this is certainly interesting. It is not quite like the one Daddy was wearing. There is much less protective material too. Quite odd indeed. And… where did I put my hat… No, it isn't the right shade of purple! Oooh, this will take work to make it work. One must always make sure the purples match! It never would work otherwise!

It is a bit large for me though. And I believe there was a rip it in during transit somehow. I don't see why the bottom of it would be split up the side otherwise. I must remind Daddy to be more careful when he sends packages to me. Oh well, he did the best. I shall fix it later. After I try it on of course. Need to make sure I know what to change.

The material is so soft though… If it doesn't fit, I shall have to make it into an undershirt at the least. Or another top hat. Then I would have two purple top hats, with different shades. Two down, a few million more shades to go.

What else is this though? Why did Daddy decide to send along his teapot? Aww, he said it was missing me ever since I was gone. And since he is a grown man, he can fix his own tea on his own. It is such a cute pot, too. Especially with how it tries to poke me with its long pincer legs. It just wants a hug. Ouch. I forgot how hot it was. Silly Luna. No matter how much the teapot wants a hug, remember that it serves very hot tea.

Oh, someone is knocking at the door. I should pack this away real quick. Don't want to be making a mess of the room, after all. I do wonder why the others complain so much about that. They make quite a mess all the time, considering the amount of various pastes and creams they bring in front of the mirror. Oh well. Best to be cleaning.

The door is creaking open now. I wonder who it is. Mandy? What is she doing in here? Ah, I see, she saw that one of the doors were closed and was checking to make sure everything was alright. That was kind of her. I like Mandy. She mostly keeps to herself, but she has been nice to me every time I speak to her. I haven't quite gotten her to protect herself against the nargles, like I do myself. I remember overhearing that she had a nasty accident with mistletoe earlier this year. Perhaps I shall make her a necklace of caps, just in case? It would never hurt to have two, if she doesn't need them.

Oh, she seems to have spotted my package. I have the teapot in my trunk right now. It wanted to play so badly, I couldn't get anything else inside of it. I promised the pot I would play with it later. I just hope the locks I got can keep away any of the nargles. It would be very nice to have a companion with me. Harry has his owl, and Hermione has her cat. And I'll have my teapot. Even though compared to Hedwig, it is short and stout.

She was nice enough to ask what I had received, though. Most of the other girls would just take it from me to get a better look. It is surprising how over excitable most Ravenclaws are. If there is something that they don't know, all you have to do is just place it in front of them and they just have to know it then. But I believe that since Mandy is so nice, I'll tell her what it is.

It seems she doesn't believe me. Ah, I see, she is wondering why I would even need a gown. That is a fair question. No one yet knows the threat that the Whormones pose to our school. Besides me, that is. I should at least tell my close friends about the threat. The ones who aren't already infected. For the ones that are infected, I'd be afraid the Whormones might make them attack me if they knew about them. Must wait in their case. So sad. But necessary.

I suppose I could tell her. After all, it isn't like anything seedy would be going on. Would it? I mean, all I am doing is getting rid of all the Whormones that could be infecting poor Harry. The gown is just protection! Not quite sure how much it will protect from, considering. But a little protection is better than no protection at all. I mean, wouldn't making a shirt out of butterbeer caps have much better protection from the nargles than just my necklace. Yet, I haven't made one of those. Mostly because I haven't had enough butterbeer to drink yet. Maybe one day I shall.

Huh, Mandy just seems broke standing there. I wonder why she is so flabbergasted by my remarks. If I weren't so nice, I would imagine that she would just tip right over if I so much as blew at her. That is such a pity. Doesn't help that she is so top heavy already. Oh well. I'll just pat her on the head, see if that helps anything.

Nope, no response at all. I shall just leave her be. Perhaps she shall, how do the muggleborns say? Ah, yes, she should be able to reboot on her own. It is nice to learn to depend on yourself. Although it is much better to have friends. Maybe I should… Oh, there, she is already getting better. See? I'll leave her to her own devices now.

Now, I must figure a way to get Harry all on his own. That would mean that my plan overlaps with my other plan to rid him of any Plinklies! And myself too, I suppose. Wait, I mean rid myself of Plinklies, not rid Harry of me. Oh bother. I'm confusing myself again. Why am I allowed to think back at myself like that? Oh well. Decisions decisions…

-oo-

Monday, Jan 20, 1997

Stupendous! Hermione is following a grand plan to hide herself about the castle. Or at least, she is merely following a pattern. Her mind is so organized; I don't think there is any way in which she cannot think in order. It is such a pity. She has such promise… Ah well. I can work on her later to accept there is more than what is orderly in this universe. Perhaps.

Lil' ol' Cranky-Eye isn't good enough to escape from this investigative reporter, though! I will be taking all the time I need to track her down, a pad of parchment in one hand and three inked quills in the other. It is a good thing I worse this apron though. Otherwise, I would be dripping ink all over my front. That wouldn't be very nice. Now, if I had a spare white blouse, I could forgo. I am curious to see what design would form on it. If it is pretty enough, I can repeat it again by using various other colours of ink, along with other quills. This could form into a whole new cottage industry! Does that mean that the entire industry would have to be in cottages? That would be quite the sight. All the thatched roofing would be funny. Perhaps I could thatch the walls and floor too? That way, all I would need would be thatchings! Capital idea, Luna!

But for now, focus dear, focus. We need to be approaching Hermione now. Very very quietly… Oh bother, my hat has fallen down over my eyes again. I do enjoy this top hat quite, but it isn't the best for sneaking around. An intrepid reporter must look her best, however, no matter her feelings on the matter otherwise.

One funny thing is this piece of parchment that some muggleborn stuck to the binding. I have no idea as to what the ten, the slash, and the six mean. It must be something though. Every time I walked by the muggleborns, they just broke out in giggles. Especially the younger ones. They also keep on asking if I am to have a tea party soon. I do suppose I could. I do have a teapot now, after all. I just have to find the occasion. Perhaps Harry could help me later. Or Hermione. She is muggleborn, so she might know what they are talking about.

Oh, yes, need to talk to Hermione. She's been in the room long enough, so she'll think she'll be fine. I'll just enter inside quietly, see if I can catch her without knowing I am there.

Well, that plan failed. It doesn't help if the door is squeaking louder than a dormouse. Honestly. I think the dormouse would be quieter than this door. I must go and find some of Filch's supply of beeswax. Maybe that would help deafen the noise. Or I could just use a silencing charm. Silly, silly Luna. You are over thinking everything again. Such a pity. Almost makes me melancholy.

Well, either way, Hermione has not turned to me. She seems to be a bit absorbed in herself. I do wonder why. She also appears to be shaking a bit. I do wonder why. Maybe I should tell her I am here, so that she knows who it is behind her. Some common courtesy might be appreciated.

Ah, she already knew it was I. I wonder what was it that gave me away? Perhaps it _was_ the Cranky-Eye in the back of her head! This definitely adds to the mystery. I will need to ask her later though. Something is definitely wrong with her voice. It's warbling too much for normal. And she sounds nearly… wet. If wet has a sound, that is.

I do believe she is viewing me with some hostility. I might indeed know exactly what is wrong, but then again, maybe I do not. That is why I ask after all. If I were so sure, I wouldn't be asking. There was her voice wavering again though. Something is wrong. I should just stay calm, and make sure she knows that I _want_ to know what is wrong.

Everything is wrong? I wouldn't say that everything is wrong per se. Granted, she could be exaggerating so much, but perhaps she merely wants to say nearly everything is wrong. Either way, her voice is shaking up even more. And she just seems so sad… No, it's more than sad that she feels. Not sure what to say now. She just needs a hug more than anything.

I think that helped some. She sniffled for a little bit, but I squeezed again, and she started bawling. It was somewhat stifling, the hug she wrapped me up with. However, she needs it, so I don't mind if I can't breath for a bit. It is very good that I did wear this apron, though. Now what does someone do in this situation? I know Mummy used to just rub my back and say it would be ok. I suppose I can do that. Although I'm not ready to be a Mummy myself, I can make sacrifices for my friends.

She must have been crying a bit before I had come in, since she ran out of tears rather quickly. She sobbed a bit more into my chest, before she was able to gain control over myself. We just sat here for a couple of minutes. I eventually just stopped talking, and kept rubbing her back. It seemed to be working though.

Hermione has finally calmed down enough to sit herself up. A strange look crossed her eyes as she seemed to remember who I was, but I just smiled back. The Wrackspurts were so thick about her, that anything she thought could just be an accident. It's not her fault after all if she couldn't think clear.

Alright, now she has finally let go. I have taken the first deep breath in a little while. I don't think there is anybody else that hugs tighter than Hermione. She is even worse than Mrs. Weasley in that regard. Although she needed it, like I said. I don't mind at all.

Now, though, she is completely calm. Well, not completely calm. I would estimate about eighty six percent calm. At least she is just down to sniffles. She is looking at me though. It seems like she wants to ask me something. Might as well let her know that it is fine.

Ah, she wants to know why I am here. There was something in her words that sounded like she was going to say something else. I shall ask later. For now, she just needs to know I am here for Harry's sake. He still needs her after all. He is worried too that they are drifting apart, even if he never says it.

A muffled snort is not exactly the response I expected, but I suppose it will do. Now, what exactly did she find ridiculous. I know I am telling the truth, but she seems to be quite disbelieving right now.

I see; she is angry that I was here for Harry and the book, and only that? Silly girl. I believe that she forgets that she is my friend too. If I help Harry's relationship with her, should that also help her relationship with him? I will just remind her of that.

Now she is looking ashamed. Of what again, I am not sure. I will find out later though. I need to dig into the heart of the problem between her and Harry. Or rather, the heart of all of her problems. That alone probably will help her a great deal.

Hermione thinks that all of her friends are deciding to leave her? She is being a silly girl. But, the Wrackspurts are thick in her, and she is lacking a lot of the common sense that I would expect from her. Perhaps the evil nargles that Malfoy has stole it from her, because he thought he could gain her sense then? I'm glad that it didn't work. Although, it would be amusing if he got some other female thoughts instead. Of course, that might be where he learned all about those hair care products. I still do not believe that it is natural for a guy to have that styled a hair. I must tell Daddy to research it.

She doesn't believe me that I think that she is silly for her thinking that? And she asks about Ronald and Harry, and how either of them barely talks to her anymore. I suppose I'll start explaining everything to her, starting with the easiest one to explain. Why is it that Ronald is always the easiest one to explain? Perhaps there is a correlation between the amount of Wrackspurts a person has, and their ease of explaining to others their actions? Perhaps. After all, Wrackspurts do muddle the mind.

Oh, now she is getting combative. She wants to know how Ronald hasn't abandoned her, even though he spends the vast majority of his time with Lavender. It is amusing how possessive Hermione is of her two male friends. One would think she was trying to make her own Harem herself. Now she is looking at me oddly for giggling. Oh well, how to explain to her best. First, she needs to know just how possessive she is of her friends.

That look of surprise isn't good for Hermione. I don't believe anyone has ever told her that. I didn't even mention the Harem idea, and she looks shocked. Completely and utterly shocked. I do not know why. After all, it is a simple fact. She is possessive of the two boys. She has been the one trying to run their lives for five years now, and now that they are growing older, and more mature in Harry's case, they want to try and make their own decisions. She doesn't know how to take that.

It has taken a bit of persuasion, but she is finally listening to me. I think she is reluctant to believe she is that possessive, but she knows that there is no better explanation. She is so shackled to her logic. Who needs logic, really, when you have imagination? Ok, Luna, you need to focus a bit more. Need to take care of her problems for her. I'm curious, why doesn't she try to hang out more with Ronald, though?

Interesting. Not unexpected, but interesting either way. She claims that whenever she goes to sit with Ronald to do homework, he always ends up getting distracted by Lavender. Unless, of course, Lavender herself is busy working on Divination homework. It is her favorite class after all. However, she claims that even when she offers to have a friendly chess match, Lavender will stare her down with beady eyes.

Of course, Hermione should realize, that whenever Ronald needs help, which sadly is a lot, he comes to her. Wrackspurts do make one have funny thoughts after all. It just seems simple. Lavender is jealous of Hermione. I do wonder if she realizes as such.

Again, she has been shocked. This is starting to occur like clockwork. Maybe the next time I have a serious conversation with someone, I can time the intervals between the times she is shocked. It would make for a rather interesting study. More's the pity I didn't bring one this time. Oh well. She's recovered by now though, and is saying that it can't possibly be true. How much Lavender's prettier, and is taller, and has much better hair, has a thinner waist, and has… She trails off and begins to mime squeezing the air. Perhaps like one would check a tomato to see if it was ripe? I had no idea Lavender grew tomatoes. They do say that the way to a man's stomach is through his heart. Or is it the other way around?

Now she is rolling her eyes. Was I wrong about the tomatoes? Ah, she is taking the time to spell it out. Really, couldn't Hermione have just said that she finds herself lacking in mammary glands in comparison to Lavender? She acts very embarrassed to actually say it though. Even though she clearly mutters under her breath how her buttocks more than make up for the lack of upper size. She asks why Ronald would care about her when he has Lavender, and how Lavender could be jealous. Poor girl.

I think my persuasion is starting to get through a bit. She knows that she is more intelligent than Lavender by far. Also, Ronald has always depended on her for years. Lavender can't replace her at all, so he will keep coming to him. All this conversation is starting to wear on my throat though. Perhaps Hermione would care for some tea? I have some in my pack. And it is piping hot, too.

She gives me an incredulous look, before shrugging and accepting the cup. We sat there for a minute sipping, before I feel my voice returning. Well, it never left, so how could it return? Perhaps it would be better to say that my voice healed up in my throat. Yes, I do believe that is a better usage of the phrase.

It is time for the biggest question though. I wonder if she actually does like Ronald? While I have plans if she doesn't, I still have that sandpaper, just in case.

I don't know. An interesting answer. One that would explain many a thing. Especially the Wrackspurts. The less one knows what they should know, the more the Wrackspurts come. Why does she not know then? She must have some inkling.

It is a good thing I brought this bad of parchment, otherwise I might be getting lost. She talks about over the summer, and how Mrs. Weasley kept on suggesting to her how she should get together with Ronald. And how she believed that they would make such a nice couple. And how Ronald was starting to notice her, since she was blossoming into a beautiful young woman. That was rather sweet of Mrs. Weasley. Hermione seems a bit annoyed by it, but she was just trying to help her son. Did Ronald seem to notice her over the summer?

Ah, it seems that he did. Well, what happened then? Is that the only thing that made her think that she liked Ronald? I see. Since Harry didn't show any liking for her, and since he was watching Ginny, she decided to listen to Mrs. Weasley and go after Ronald. Oh, that is sad. She didn't think Harry thought her attractive? Maybe. But I have noticed him think so recently. With all their arguing though, any chance of that is out the window for a while. Is it bad that I am a bit happy for that? I… I don't know. I'll just tell her someone saw her. Maybe.

Now she is going on about how since Ron got to the school, he seemed to gravitate to Lavender, until they began to quote suck each other's faces off unquote. She again mutters something about Ron going for anything with large mammary glands. Although she didn't use that precise language. It is certainly odd to hear the girl issue profanity, so I will remove it from the record. Now to lay it out to the girl that she is only partially correct.

Perhaps I am getting through. She is more contemplative now than angry. All I did was remind her if all Ronald cared for was mammary glands, he would have gone for Susan Bones or Mandy or one of the few other girls. So that isn't it. All else I need to point out is that Lavender was willing, and she should connect the dots.

Good girl, good girl, now she sees. Why did I just have the impulse to give her an owl treat, like she was some pet? Amusing, Luna, but we need to focus. At least she is satisfied now about Ronald. He just went for the first girl that showed she was willing to be with him. Especially in several ways he knew Hermione wouldn't do for a long time. Now she is muttering about how she should have known that a teenage boy would act like a teenage boy. I just pat her on the head and nod.

After a few more minutes, she asks me about Harry. How is it that we have gotten so close since the start of the new year, while she has just drifted apart? I'll just ask her what she thinks about it first. That way we can dispel the Wrackspurts more efficiently. A few are already gone as it is.

Odd. She believes that Harry doesn't want to hang around with her? More's the pity that she believes that. Is there any way that I could possibly sway her to the truth? The two _have_ been avoiding each other. Even though Harry wants to be around her, she just starts to berate him sooner than later. I should just remind her of the book, and how it has been the wedge between the two of them. At least, more than anything else.

So she finally does see it? At least she does. But now she is lambasting the book. How it is being unnatural, how it is improper. My, at this rate, she'll be drawing in Wrackspurts like nargles to a treasure chest. First, I need her to calm down, and get her to tell me why exactly she dislikes the book.

Hermione claims that it is teaching him to do things the incorrect manner; how it isn't the way she learned it. Not how she can help him. She doesn't need him then. I thought as much. Jealous of the book. I suppose I'll call her out on it.

A few stutters later, and she nods her head quite glumly. She looks like a Snorcack who's been told that it can't have dinner since it pooped on the ceiling. Poor poor dear. It looks like she needs another hug now.

She does. This time, she just sits here in thought. After a bit, I'll remind her how it is just a book. If there is something dangerous, shouldn't she go through it and find it herself? She's taken care of Harry for so long, why doesn't she take care of him now? And besides, this could teach her enough to make her own potions. Perhaps enough to write her own book?

Now she is grinning a bit weekly. Hey! It was a bit low to mention that she could write her own book with her own stuff, but that doesn't mean that she could poke me in the stomach! Wench! This will mean war!

After losing my hat in the preceding tumble, we just giggled like two schoolgirls in the tickle wars that followed. Well, we are schoolgirls, so which other way would we giggle? Perhaps during the summer, I shall giggle like a girl on vacation. If there is any difference between the two, of course.

Hermione just grins at me for a bit, before it fades. She is still worried whether Harry will accept her apology. All I do is pat her cheek. Of course Harry will accept her apology. He wants her back in his life. As long as she just tries to guide and protect him, not control him

My older friend helps me up, before bending down to pick up my hat. Shaking her head at it, she hands it back to me. Before we go though, she turns to me and asks if she can ask something. Quite naturally, I allow her. What reason have I not to?

Do I like Harry? Of course I do! He's become my best friend so very quickly. It's almost scary how it's happened, but either way, he is. That is a silly question. She seems to be a bit frustrated before she pokes my chest and asks if I _like_ him. Odd inflection, I do suppose. Oh, I see now. Do I like him more than a friend?

My ears are heating up a bit. Why is that? And my face is feeling hot. She just looks at me with a small grin, before telling me that she thought so. I just have noticed there is this odd smile on my face. Quite odd. Perhaps I do? Or maybe I am starting to? This is confusing. I haven't been truly confused in a while. It is interesting.

She just grabs my arm, and pulls me out of the room. She asks what the two of us have been up to. I suppose I can tell. It'd be nice to have a friend to share with. Hermione looks up again at my hat and starts giggling. I look at her, asking what she is laughing at.

Well, I suppose that would be why the muggleborns were laughing earlier. It is quite fitting after all. I suppose that this Hattress will just have to talk to her friend over tea then? She mentioned something about an unbirthday party too. It sounds so fun; I can't wait!

Although, I will only want half a cup of tea for now. Hermione says she will even cut it for me. How peculiar. Peculiar indeed.


	4. Needs and After

A/N Alrighty now, We finally finalize the romances that are appearing. At least in some cases. I have my explanation set for one character, that I've never really seen before. No bashing though. Don't really feel like it'd fit this story. Again, was fun. Might try and alternate updates with my stories, at the very least. Need to make sure that each gets the attention it deserves. Either way, hope ya'll enjoy, and ta ta!

Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form does Harry Potter belong to me. I was merely kidnapped by Luna and subjected to a torturous tickling tirade. She'll calm down soon. I hope.

Thursday, Jan 30, 1997

There we go. Just getting this to knit together. I'm glad I've taken the time to fix this gown. It's a pity, really. It was so well hemmed together, but the muggles forgot to finish it. It was quite silly of them, after all. Course, couldn't have done it without the last visit to the Room. Although, I suppose it was one of the Rooms, so should I just make a name for that particular room in the Room? Perhaps I shall. Maybe the Room of Pilfered, Purloined, and Presently Unaccounted for Objects? Bit of a mouthful there. The Roppapufo? No, no, Luna, that sounds silly. However, the Roppapuf sounds much better. I suppose the object part could be implied. Ah well. Either way, I shall go with that.

But yes, this tartan goes so well with this gown. It feels quite protective too. Although, I believe Professor McGonagall was perplexed pleasantly when I asked her what it means. She said that a student hadn't bothered to ask about it for ages. Went on a bit of a rant, talking about how they lived in Scotland most of the year, yet the only thing that students cared about was sheep. At least, from what I understood. After about the fifth word, her accent became quite thick. If you can call a noise thick. That is a rather odd word choice after all. Wouldn't it be better to say that her voice become somewhat incomprehensible, due to her accent overtaking her speech? Ah well. A good five minutes into the speech, she was slurring words and nattering about stupid Lowlanders. How peculiar indeed. I slipped out the door once it became apparent that she was no longer talking to me. Next time, maybe I should go before she has to talk to a bunch of her students for pranking a whole entire house. Never let it be said that a Lovegood forgets a lesson.

I vanished all the yellow liquid in the bottle next to her. Looked rather nasty, anyway.

But the gist I got from her was that tartan was quite important. Even though the people who wear it are mostly silly men in skirts, I figure they must wear it for a good reason. Either that, or they are like second cousin Archie, who likes to feel a breeze round their privates. Odd indeed. Shouldn't there be a charm for that? Best to cast that out of the mind Luna. Best indeed.

That rather odd strip is gone now, at least. When I had the chance to try it on alone the other week, it was rather oversized. That is not surprising at all. Daddy does not easily remember such silly things as sizes. Even his own. Why, when he had to get the gown over holiday to protect him, it was originally much to small. So, he just began with the enlarging charms until it fit him. I do suppose it work, since he caught nary a whiff of dragon-pox. Or vanishing sickness. He did catch a cold though, but a does of pepper-up and he was all better. Perhaps I can improve upon it. Now what protects one from a cold…

Well, I have been able to improve upon the design, either way. While it was a little too giving in the breeze around the private parts than I so desire (for I am not as crazy as second cousin Archie), it overall was fine. So, I decided to line the bottom of the gown with tartan to keep it weighted down. I don't want it to fly up if I happen to walk over some updraft of some sort. Muggle London has advanced to the point that there are no longer steam vents every which way? I suppose that is yet another object to research. Oh bother.

My butterbeer cap collection is going well. It has nearly been emptied out completely by this point. But it was necessary after all. Hanging a few hundred of the caps from it, while noisy, will keep me protected from any nargles that should even deign to come close to me. With the tartan sewn completely over the slit that wasn't sewn up, I've just one thing to do. Now, just a way to incorporate the anti-Blibbering Humdinger radishes.

Perhaps next time in the room we could find something. The one last thing I did find was a rather funny looking device. It seemed to be some sort of magical camera, yet it was larger than the one that the funny kid in Gryffindor had. Bother, I can't remember his name. Oh well. It was able to work quite well. Although I expected it to sound like an accordion the moment that I took a picture of Harry. It was quite funny his reaction as the light went off and smoke poured to the ceiling. I will make sure to keep that one where he can't find it. He thinks he can threaten to get back at me? He better not tempt fate… If I was a fate that is.

While he was quite annoyed, constantly grumbling about interfering blondes, he took a sheen to the device. He had a rather brilliant idea, either way. We could use the camera to take pictures of the room. Then, we could check the next time we came by. And at least try to compare. It was a rather brilliant idea after all. I did make sure to tell him. I do wonder; would Harry have been good for Ravenclaw? He does not seem to be conventionally intelligent, but he does have a rather good intuition and cleverness at times. Of course, I am not quite conventional either. We _are_ just as sane as each other. It is something to be rather proud of, in my opinion

But we will just have to wait until the next time. For now, I will do what I can. What does Daddy's gown have that mine doesn't? All that seems odd is the lack of sleeves and the poufs… That is it! The poufs! Perfect place for the radishes! Soon, I will finish this, and I shall make my first investigative study. Unless I have my first study before. Maybe I shall ask Hermione about how muggles make gowns like this, and why they sell some incomplete. That would be a good intermediate idea, while I finish it. Now, how to go about that?

-oo-

Saturday, Feb 1, 1997

It is really quite stuffy under this cloak. Perhaps that is a defense mechanism that the nargles in it have developed. I do wonder how Harry can put up with hiding under this thing all the time? I could ask him right now, but we are supposed to keep our silence. I suppose I can for a little while. Then I can drill him later. Although I am still wanting to cast a cooling charm.

With these pictures that I have to take care of, along with the accordion-camera, I can't really carry my wand after all. I suppose I could put it in my teeth. I could get the swishes and the flicks all down easy. But I suppose that any jabs might be a bit hard to do. Oh well. Not like I can easily get my wand from behind my ear. My tongue isn't quite long enough. Maybe I could wriggle my ears about, and it would fall down. If I swoop fast enough, I could grab it with my teeth and cast a cooling charm.

That is funny. What is that boy doing transforming back already? He should know that Polyjuice only lasts an hour at a time. That does look uncomfortable though. Ok, I do not need to see that. Luna, just shut your eyes, and wait for Harry to tell you to open them. Yes, excellent idea. Some things are not meant to be seen. And once seen, such things cannot be unseen. Just the thought…

Ah, Malfoy must have just arrived. I can recognize his dulcet tones. Or perhaps his shrieks would be the better analogy? I do believe some dogs are hurting in the vicinity around us. Poor pups. Does he really need to shout in such a high voice about how Crabbe is making his whole operation vulnerable? About how he will reveal them? Such a real annoyance. If anybody was even on this floor, they probably heard it, and now know something is going on. Perhaps he is completely flummoxed by the Wrackspurts? It's hard to tell through the cloak. The nargles do like to steal anything and everything, after all.

Finally, they are gone. Finally. Poor Crabbe looked like he was going to cry. Or he had a bellyache. Or his left eyebrow was itching. It's somewhat hard to tell what exactly that boy's mood is. Perhaps it was stolen by the nargles themselves? That does lend a bit more credence to my theory on two sects of nargles. I shall have to write a list later to compare what I do know and don't know. It sounds like a rather important idea.

Inside! Free of the stuffy cloak! There shall be celebration! I shall mention that now. Odd indeed, Harry didn't immediately move away. He just laughed a bit while muttering about only me. Only me what? Ah, only I'm special enough to do something like that. He does have such a nice grin when he decides to use it. Makes my ears turn a bit red. This is quite nice.

I guess we do have to start working a bit on our project though. But first… Oh, that makes me giggle. He was completely unprepared from a smoke powered picture that was just taken by little old me. And here he is, threatening to get me next time. He sounds like a rather cheap villain from the old comics Daddy used to run. He has a long way to go to reach an even competent level. A long way indeed. Mwahaha!

So, we are searching again. He seems to just be coming behind me, and look where I am not taking pictures. I am not quite sure where exactly we took pictures of last time, so I am just taking pictures everywhere. Amusing, how much smoke this things puts out. Perhaps that was the way the camera was designed? Or maybe the accordion sound charm is broken, and instead of playing accordion music, it is belching smoke. The horror! I must find a way to fix it later.

Ah well. Now to the quiet searching again. Finally finished photographing every aspect that I can recall. I do recall seeing this bust a few times already. I wonder why this tiara is displayed so prominently? I'm sure it is nothing important. If it were, it would have been hidden away. Although, technically, isn't everything in this room hidden? Oh well.

Let's see, a few sets of Gryffindor robes, yes, they haven't moved anywhere. I wonder if Harry has been getting along any better with the rest of his friends in the house. I suppose I could ask him. Might as well. Been a bit quiet the past bit. Photographing does take a little concentration, after all. Has Hermione finally worked up the strength to say anything? He certainly has mentioned it. She did seem so eager to when we had tea.

He is giving me an odd look. Ah, I see. The answer is yes, but he is curious as to why I am asking in the first place. Well, that answer is rather simple, also. I'm curious. Plus, we had our whole discussion over tea. Oh, yes, he doesn't know that. I suppose I should go ahead and tell him. The clarification would probably help.

What's that? Girl stuff? We were talking about girl stuff? I suppose. We mostly talked about him, so wouldn't that be guy stuff we talked about? Or would it be tea stuff, since we talked it over tea? That is a rather bothersome use of adjectives. I shall have to ponder it later, see what the best usage is. And what is it that he is grinning over? He is like the Snorcack that just caught the Humdinger.

I do wonder what he finds so amusing. I've got half a mind to march over there, poke him in the back, and ask myself. Silly Luna, this is Harry. He'll tell you if you just asked nicely.

Ah, I understand. Hermione has been giving him rather knowing looks whenever he is around. I do wonder why. Does she think that we are by now…? I know I told her I didn't know the other week. But why would she be giving him that look unless she thought… Nonsense, Luna. Whether or not that is the answer, we still have time. Time that needs to be spent searching.

It's been a quiet few minutes. Harry is still chuckling on occasion, while I am just walking around in contemplation. Nothing looks a bit different at all. This is very odd. Perhaps Malfoy hasn't touched any of this. He's probably only using that one item, so that he knows what goes where. A good idea at least. Too bad the other two aren't running the operation. They would have to have a giant sign to point their way every time they came in to work on whatever it is. Perhaps there is a sign, and I just haven't found it yet. That is an idea.

Did Harry just say something? Yes, yes he did. I do wonder what he wants. Just make my way through this chaotic assortment of bric a brac. He wants to ask me a question. Odd. He sounds rather serious now. I wonder what's on his mind. But of course he can ask a question. I can't think of how he shouldn't.

Curious and curiouser. That is a rather heavy question. What do I want to do with my life, after school? I have never really thought much about it, really. I don't suppose as such. Of course, Flitwick did bring me in earlier in this year to ask something like that. What job I wanted to get when I graduated. Odd. I am of course going to help Daddy at the Quibbler. I will be a journalist, and fight against the oppression, the _Prophet, _and those who fight against my hat. Wait. That would put me against Hermione. She thinks my hat is just silly. Is silly bad, or is silly just her being amused? I do not remember the tone that she used. Oh dear, I'm rhyming again. Stop that, Luna.

I am not sure what exactly I would do. All I know for sure at the moment is that I'd like to live. He looks a little stumped at that, and tries to explain to me again. I try to motion him off, tell him it is fine. However, his eyes start to widen, and he glares at me. Did he figure it out? He did. He's shaking his head now at me, just laughing. Only thing to do now is to grin back at him.

He's calming down a bit though now. Such a shame. I do like to hear him laugh. Much better than when he's all down on himself. But he is curious about what I want to do. But what is it that I want to do? I want to find and prove my creatures that I know exist. How would I do that though? Daddy and I have been searching in the Nordic countries… Perhaps when I get out of Hogwarts, I can go look myself? That way, he doesn't have to worry about the _Quibbler_ while we are gone.

Harry is nodding along, not looking surprised. That was curious. I wonder why he did ask? Something on his mind, or whatnot? Oh, I see. He's just being curious. I almost thought that that was curious. But of course, being curious naturally is curious. Now I'm having circular logic. Silly Luna, only thinking in two dimensions.

It does make me wonder just the same. What is it that he wants to do? I don't think I've ever really heard. I'm sure he had a meeting with McGonagall last year. Perhaps he would like to make the silly skirts those men wear? That would be odd, but acceptable, I suppose.

Oh dear. He doesn't want to answer that question. I do wonder why. It's only fair, as he is the one whom asked in the first place. Unless there is something weighing on his mind. There must be. He seems to be barely able to keep his shoulders up. Definitely something heavy. Not good. Not good at all. Just pat him on the back, Luna. He'll say if he wants. But something isn't right, that is for sure.

Now that is not right! Why wouldn't he believe that he'd have much of a future at all! This is Harry we're talking about here! Silly boy, what is it that he thinks will be so wrong? Why would he say that, unless…

That orb we went looking for last year. That was a prophecy, wasn't it? Yes, I do remember, it was. If it was a prophecy, perhaps he heard of it somehow? The copy at the Ministry was destroyed. Or was it? I wonder.

He seems like he's finally decided on something. What could it be? Yes, yes, of course I'll listen carefully. You can trust me.

The one with the power? That does sound like Harry. He's the only one who'd even have a chance of beating him. He is the one who let us hold out against the Death Eaters last year. Seventh month dying? His birthday is the 31st of July. I can see that. At least with the modern calendar. Marked I could see. That'd be why his scar is so significant, even if that necessarily wouldn't be true otherwise. Oh dear. Either must die at the hand of the other. That's what has him so worried. Poor Harry. All I can do now is hug him

It is rather disturbing, if I actually stop to think about it. One of your friends prophesized to either beat the Dark Lord, or die by him? If only there was a different explanation. Prophecy may be tricky, but it is always spoken within the language and mindset of a seer. Since whomever it was that made the prophecy, that seer would have meant it was for the end of July. And everything else would probably be true. I must look at it later to validate my concerns though.

Either way, I am sure that Harry can do it. He shouldn't be worrying too much. He's perplexed why I say that. I just have to giggle at the look on his face. He can be so silly at times. He's Harry, so of course he can do it. I hope he agrees. I certainly think that it is true.

Well, I certainly don't know for sure, but now he has turned red yet again. Honestly, I am starting to think there is some other creature at work here. Perhaps it's the Whormones again? It's possible, I suppose. Why else would he be constantly turning red? He does look cute though, so I'm not sure whether that's a bad thing or not.

At least he doesn't seem to be quite as down as he was a moment ago. And that's all I can really ask for him to be. After all, even Humdingers do like to be happy on occasion. A pat on his shoulder, and we get back to work. After all, if this really turns out to be what Harry suspects it is, we could be stopping something that would otherwise be quite dangerous indeed. And I trust Harry's judgment. So, let's get this done.

Perhaps I could ask Hermione to look over these pictures next time? Maybe, maybe not. I do not know how far he has gotten in reconciling with her. Trying to prove that book was not bad was one thing. Attempting to prove to her that Malfoy is a Death Eater would be something else. I do wonder. What would you call different ranks of Death Eaters? I've heard something about an Inner Circle. Maybe they can eat the death first, and then everyone else? Death does not sound very tasty. Maybe he should rename them the Death Gorgers instead. Sounds even nastier than Eaters. Or a bad wizard rock band. Either way.

What was that? Oh, are the nargles bothering me again? Well, they left me alone for quite a while. Have a few small things that keep disappearing, but everything that was in my trunk was left untouched. It is rather nice, although slightly interesting. Perhaps my defenses have finally begun to working.

Odd. What would he be needing to have a conversation about? Oh, not with me. With Cho. How odd. I wonder what he has to say to her. I suppose it's mostly his business after all. He sounds rather serious though.. Hrm. I wonder what has got him riled up? Maybe I'll ask later. He may have thought that the nargles are based there. Maybe.

-oo-

Sunday, Feb 2, 1997

The Library is so quiet today. I do wonder why. The muggleborns are all listening to the wizarding wireless. I guess something important is happening in the muggle world today. The wireless is such a handy device. Able to pick up both muggle and wizard stations. Or rather, the wizard station. I am unaware of any others, really. Good thing they don't pick up train stations too. The sound would be horrendous. Unless you're Mr. Weasley. He'd love something like that.

But yes. The muggleborns are all away and busy, and Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors are out at practice. There are mostly other things too. I've seen a bunch of girls going around giggling at the boys. Is something coming up soon? Oh well. It can't be as silly as riding around on a broom for a sport. At least Harry can make it interesting. Something interesting always happens when he plays. But I am still debating whether it is as silly as a day dedicated to underground pigs. Well, perhaps not quite underground, they do call them groundhogs after all. But, I've never seen a pig that wasn't flying, so it sounds absurd. Really. Oh well, it seems to be a tradition to them, so I suppose I won't bother them too much.

Well, thinking of Harry, here he is coming now! He must have just gotten out of practice. He seems to be drenched in sweat. Or some kind of watery liquid. I don't smell salt yet, so perhaps he just dunked his head in water to cool off. It's possible, I suppose. At least he does look nice in them. Rather, I should think it this way. They are not quite like his dress robes he wore back before to the party, but they are still nice on him. Perhaps I shall make sure I see his next game. Oh bother, I'm turning red myself. The infections are spreading… I really need to move up my timetable.

He can be so talkative at times. While I do not believe that he was that obsessed with Quidditch compared to Ronald, he does seem to enjoy talking about his own players. Really, it is a bit annoying at times though. We can't all be as perfect as I can. Perhaps he is just not _quite_ as sane as I? Oh, that would be such a pity. I was enjoying having company that was as good as my own. Well, we've only really been talking to each other for not quite being a month, so I still can do some work on him. Just a wee bit, at least.

At the very least, he's talking about how the players are improving. Except Ronald, that is. It seems that he is very predictable. The more pressure that he is under, the worse he performs. It is such a pity. But understandable. He is so afraid of failing, that he actually does end up failing when it matters the most. Is there a potion for that somewhere? It would be mighty useful, after all. Would help many different people. Perhaps even Harry would believe in himself more. That is an interesting idea. Must look it up. At least get him to see my point of view.

He hasn't said anything about his Chasers quite yet though. How are Ginny and Dean performing? An odd look on his face. I wonder what is going through his mind. At least they are performing quite well. He says its like they know each other instinctively, knowing where exactly to throw the Quaffle without even seeing them there. That kind of trust is surprising indeed. That would be quite nice if everyone trusted each other quite so much. And if he could get that other chaser… was it Demelza? I believe that was her name. Yes, it was. He does wish that she had just as much instinctive trust of the others. That would work very well for the team.

That reminds me of what I saw a few weeks ago. It was quite an interesting night. After I had finished mapping out where Hermione was going after classes, I decided to take some time off to have some peace and quiet. It was quite late, so I wanted to look at the stars. Before the nargles decided to steal them. I did set a ward to keep any unintended visitors away. No need to worry about Wrackspurts bothering me.

However, it seems that I was not alone anyways.

After a bit of wandering through the tower, I found myself a nice windowsill to sit on. A few minutes later, I was hearing a few small voices next to me. Not moving, as I was afraid if I hurried away too fast I would give myself away, I had to listen. It was obvious rather quickly that my friend Ginny had decided to spend some time along with Dean under the stars. Perhaps they were worried that the nargles would steal them too. I still haven't asked if that was the case though.

Ginny seemed quite content though. While they didn't talk too much at first, they exchanged all the pleasantries that I have heard others in my own house exchange. However, after a bit, Dean asked her a question. Why did she ever choose to be with him? It seemed to be a question she had been expecting, as I heard no surprise. She did take a while to respond.

Her first response was short, a tad reticent almost. I was glad. I was worried that the Wrackspurts had gotten through and were clouding her mind anyway. But my ward was still up, so I had no indication otherwise. She just asked him to be patient, to explain. She told him that when Corner had broken up with her last year, it had hurt her, more than she had expected. She needed someone close to her to take care of her, to hold her. So, she came to him. She knew that he was interested, and she thought it might be a good way to rebound.

However, she found that Dean was a much nicer friend than she had ever hoped to have. He listened to her, and sympathized. Yet, he didn't let her get away with everything she wanted to do. He wouldn't let her skip that occasional class, even if he sympathized. I would too. Snape is horrible to most of us. Ravenclaws aren't treated that poorly, until this year. I may be crazy, but I think it's because I helped Harry in the Ministry. Not that I have any regrets, any at all.

But yes. Ginny was about to continue, before I felt my wards trigger. Not wanting them to be interrupted, I let it begin to feed off my magic. I do fight fire with fire after all. Those Wrackspurts must have been fuzzy minded themselves after that attack. Unknowing of the danger I just prevented, she continued, saying that she was more than she could have asked for. All Michael cared about was the snogging. He still does, I believe. Cho looks rather miserable most of these days. Is it because of the same thing? Perhaps.

Dean just shakes his head and asks about the others. And especially Harry. I remember when Ginny and I were kids. She loved the idea of Harry Potter. At times I worried. She seemed a bit obsessed. By the lull in their conversation, I do believe that she was blushing. Yet another case of the Whormones, or just simple embarrassment? Time will tell.

She agreed with him, saying that Harry was different. To her, he was everything she imagined. Yet, just as much wasn't. He was not the big strong hero on a white horse. He was a small first year with black hair. Yet he came to save her, mostly because he was his best friend's sister. By this point, her voice had acquired a rather serious tone. That may be a tad bit of an understatement, if I do think so myself. She just told Dean flat out that she trusted Harry, and if he ever needed her, she would go to him. She owes him her life. I think she made her point quite clearly. By the lack of sound, Dean was quite shocked.

Shuffling than ensued, before Ginny's voice drifted back. She wanted to make that point clear. It was quite a sweet thing she said. At least the whole thing in total. For while she might love and trust Harry, she was following _in_ love with Dean. And that mattered all the more to her. I think he agreed quite well with her, as I heard nothing more for quite some time. Eventually, I heard a few quite snores drift across as they fell asleep together. I gathered my hat, and myself creeping out soon after. Just in case, I left the ward up for them. Don't want the two to be interrupted before morning, do I?

Oh, Harry must think I've completely zoned out. He already took the seat across from me, and is waving his hand in my face. I shake my head out of it. I do feel somewhat naked without my hat. I do wish I had it back now. Oh well. He asks me what had caught my attention so. He doesn't need to know too much. This is Ginny's private life after all. I'll tell him a little bit though. I can tell he's still pining for them.

He does seem quite a bit sad at that statement. I think he still held out some hope for her. Sad, but it is better that he does know, after all. Oh? He did mention that they've had the odd fight or too at times also. All couples I've seen have had fights though. Except Mummy and Daddy. Then again, not everyone is quite as sane as my family is. So I suppose I can't hold them to quite the same high standards. Which would be such a pity. I just hope my future husband, whomever he may be, wouldn't go out of the way.

I think he knows what I'm saying intellectually, but he is still grasping at straws. I suppose I should tell him a little. It will put his mind at ease, I believe. And I've already mentioned it to Hermione at some point or the other. She seemed to get quite giggly after that. Even mentioned having to have a chat with Ginny after that. I think the two of them are getting along much better now.

Finally, I do believe Harry understands that she has fallen in love. He seems rather more wistful than anything. All I can do is pat him on the shoulder. He smiles, and says that he knew what was going on. He just was rather annoyed with himself, and his developing feelings for her. I think I understand him though. After seeking another seeker for so long, he looked first at the closest equivalent alternative. One shorter, slim, slight seeker for another. Well, Ginny's usually a chaser, but she seeks too. Close enough. If you replaced the hairs, nobody would have noticed much. I do wonder what a cross between Ginny and Cho would look like though. Would they be as good as Harry? Idle thought, unless I figure out some way to combine the two. A merging spell of some sorts? Perhaps.

His eyes widened a bit in realization. I think he is starting to realize exactly why he went after Ginny. Now he is just blushing, muttering about how I must think he's some shallow idiot. How could he think that? Harry really doesn't know how exceptional he is. I think I can forgive him for being a boy, and not really knowing what he wants. I just had the strangest thought to turn him into a girl and solve that little problem. That definitely won't happen. For boy Harry, for all his faults, has a few qualities that I really like. A lot. Now I'm blushing again. Yet another Whormone infection.

Ok, I nearly just snorted. The ink in my pot just moved all over the place. Really, that would be awkward. To be rejected by Cho, then Ginny, and move onto the closest alternative. Which, using the criteria I gave him, would be Malfoy. That mental image is pure nastiness. Where are the gargles when I need them? I'll even shed my necklace, just for them to take the thoughts away. Please, I beg of them!

Happy thoughts Luna. Happy thoughts. Where is my hat when I truly need it? I should just point out that Harry wouldn't have a chance with any of them now, even if he had a luck potion. Or a lust potion. He just laughs a bit. That is good, since he is mostly cheered up. And I would quite agree; it would take all the lust potions in the world to make him fall for Malfoy. And did he mention something about other blondes he prefers? I do wonder…

He seems to be ignoring my suspicious glance. Curses! How can I dress him down if he ignores my glance? Bothersome, it is. I've heard of dressing someone up, but not down. Perhaps when you dress up, you pull up the clothes? And when you dress down, you pull them down? That would make sense, I suppose. But the colloquial meaning behind them does not really make that much sense. Why would that be? I'm not too sure myself. Someone insane must have made the definitions. Definitely not as sane as myself.

What was that? Another question? My, he's being oddly formal this weekend. I must make sure the silly boy knows he can ask me a question whenever he wants. He is perfectly welcome to it. Ah, he was thinking on the conversation yesterday. I do wonder what makes him think so much. He's going to tell me though, so I suppose I should stop wondering.

Yes, I do remember that discussion about what we'd be doing after school. I hope he doesn't feel like he is going to die so young. Wait… he ants to come with me? After it all is finished? He did ask if I would mind a friend with me. Of course I wouldn't! I love the idea! He seems to be attempting to clarify it's after he's done, as long as he is alive. Well, at least he's thinking about what he can look forward to after. But most importantly, he wants to come with me?

He looks quite sheepish, but inordinately pleased with himself all the same. But of course he can come. Too bad I've had this work still out. Otherwise, he would be getting a hug. Oh come on, Luna, I can clean up later. He needs a hug now. Why is it that I can't get this grin off my face? I don't know, and I don't particularly care at this point either.

Anyways, I should get back to work. Really should. I do want to get done with the year's homework early, after all. Might need the free time some other time in the semester. But first, need to ask Harry what he is going to be doing. Perhaps he can join me the rest of the evening? He should get a shower though. I believe he is becoming nearly as rank as a Snorcack's droppings. Oh well. Sacrifices must be made.

He doesn't really know. Just some transfiguration, and potions apparently. Along with figuring out a memory… Well, now is odd. He is staring out into space. He doesn't even respond when my fingers dance in front of his eyes. Perhaps he prefers the can-can fingers? What is it he is mouthing now? Well, that is quite dirty. Maybe he is just saying buck? Who knows?

Well, I am glad that he thinks that I am a genius. But he doesn't have to run off like that. Or perhaps he does. At least he is promising to explain later. Oh well. Must be something rather important. Perhaps another Voldemort thing? Now, where did the nargles put my quill…

-oo-

Tuesday, Feb 4, 1997

Lunch today is quite quiet yet again. Nobody really comes in quite this early in the afternoon, usually. Or rather, quite this late in the morning. Such a confusing time of day. At least it gives me plenty of time to hum. I have this odd tune stuck in my head. Quite haunting, yet catchy at the same time. If I was so inclined, I would call it the Harry Potter tune. Instead, I shall instead call it the Dabberblimp Dance. Smooth, yet eerie. Now, what time of day would be best to test the gown on him? Every day, the Whormones spread more and more. This reporter needs to up her ante so that she can protect her readers.

Marietta? What is she doing out this early? She never comes to lunch until later? Oh, she's coming this way. I do wonder. She seems to have something important to say, so I should let her go ahead and say it. An apology? Odd; what for? I don't think she's done anything against me, so it's perfectly fine. She doesn't want to be excused though. This is that important to her, I see. Best to let her finish.

She says that Cho had a talk with her; she had been doing something wrong, and she showed her the error of her ways. What is that? Wait… is that my hat? Did she recover it from the nargles? No, she says she took it herself. That is rather sad. But it's ok, I suppose. She did bring it back, after all. She seems rather distraught too. She really wants to accept my apology. She'll talk to all the others to keep anything else like this from happening again? That is really sweet of her, isn't it? Of course I'll accept her apology.

It is nice to have my hat back again. Rather hard to be the Hattress without it. Too bad I've not taken out my teapot recently. He must be missing me inside of that trunk of mine. When I get back tonight, must remember to say hello to him. Maybe even get him a few teabags as treats. And at least Marietta seems happier to. She keeps on apologizing though. It's fine, honestly. I just wish she wouldn't frame the nargles on purpose like that.

The food is rather good today, too. It is just helping my rather good mood. I see Hermione has already come in. She's sitting farther up the table. And who is that she is talking to? Is that Ronald? How surprising! They're getting along much better than before. Even Lavender is staying quiet and being friendly. I honestly did not expect something like that to happen for quite the while still. Something lucky must have happened to them. It is good to see that they are on talking terms at least. And the Wrackspurts are already clearing again. A good sign, as always.

Oh, here comes Harry. He's rather later than he has been. He probably was talking to the teacher after the last class. He seems to brighten upon seeing me though. Wow, he must be in a really good mood. He is skipping. Perhaps I shall join him. I have not skipped for quite a while myself. And it is always more fun when you have your own friend to skip with. More fun indeed.

Well, he is certainly most welcome for the idea. Even though I am not quite sure what that idea was in the first place. Bother, I guess he still can't tell. Soon enough though, Luna. Soon enough. He noticed I have my hat back though. He seems rather chuffed to see that I have it back. I didn't look quite right without it? Aww. I just have to thank him for that.

It wasn't much after all though. Marietta just returned it. Cho had to have a little talk with her in order for that to happen, but it happened either way. Oh? What was that? His little talk with Cho got through to them? Does he mean?

He does! I can't believe he went to the point of getting my hat back. That is just so… so… I can't say it. Oh, I feel my ears burning now. I have a sudden impulse to, oh, why not. Just stand up for a moment. A quick peck on his cheek, and he knows how thankful I am.

Ok, now we are both blushing as brightly as we can. Am I getting infected with the Whormones? Maybe I am. But I do believe I am starting to care less and less. No regrets here though. It was rather nice after all. He doesn't seem to believe what I did. I scarcely believe it myself, so I can understand him perfectly. His smile is about to crack his face though, with how wide it's gotten.

Is it bad that we've spent the past four or five minutes just grinning at each other? I hardly believe that we've done that. Harry seems reluctant to leave, but I can see the decision weighing on his mind. I just pat him on the cheek I kissed, and tell him it's ok. He glances up at the table, then sighs and nods. He has to see Dumbledore for whatever it is that he is doing and can't tell me. And it is quite lucky for him to even find Dumbledore at all, especially at a meal. I have to agree; he has not shown up much recently. At all.

A portion of me doesn't even care at all, though. How confusing.

I just nod back to him, telling him to hurry back. That sounds so odd, but I do want to see him again, quite soon. Why do I have the impulse to do what I just did again?

Like I said before. Quite confusing.


	5. Thoughts and Carpet

A/N Finally got this updated. Had a few little writer's blocks. Didn't know quite how to get to the end. I think I finally worked something out that was acceptable. Least I finally got to a scene I believe a lot were waiting for. Sorry this took so long to get out. Hope that ya'll enjoy this one.

Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form does Harry Potter belong to me. Luna was demanding that I hurry up and finish this. Or a torturous tickling tirade would be the least of my worries.

Tuesday, February 4, 1997

Perplexing. That is the word I have to use to describe this day. And everything that's happened today. At least it is not preposterously perplexing. Just a little bit more than confusion, or puzzlement. Perplexing describes it perfectly.

All day, I've been thinking about what happened at lunch earlier. Am I really coming down with an infection? Is it that bad? Oh bother, I shouldn't be worrying too much now. I have my plan, must stick to it. Even if these Whormones are starting to get more invasive. I can feel it.

Even the Wrackspurts aren't this bad. Usually.

At the very least, Harry did catch me between classes earlier. He had lost all of the skip in his step though. And then some. It was quite sad. After all, skipping is something that should be done more often. Perhaps I can talk to the Headmaster and see if we can introduce a class on skipping? No, wait Luna, that's a bad idea. That would then imply that there is a _correct_ way to skip. Perhaps just a club, where we can share ideas on the proper skipage techniques? That would be ever so delightful!

I shall have to ponder that later. Harry just looked up at me. I guess we should go? If we are trying to do this in secret, we should have some secret technique to communicate with each other. What about that muggle method of communication? Norse code? I do wonder why they use the Norse languages to talk at long distances from each other. Perhaps the sounds of the words carry better over their wires? Hrm. Another thing to ask Hermione. Drat it, he's already leaving. I suppose that is my cue. Of course, I must be subtle. Must be subtle…

Well, that certainly distracted everybody near me, at least. Of course, my teapot showing up at quite such a convenient time was surely not expected. Nor the way it was trying to shoot gobs of tea to get my attention. It is rather cute, though. It gives me a great excuse though. I just had to let the rest of the house know that it had probably received a Plinklie infestation from being out in castle so long. Some bad people were rubbing off on it. No, not like that, dirty Luna. If that were the case, the poor dear would be terrified. Instead, I believe I shall just take it with me, and hope that it does calm down. Poor thing must be angry with me. Perhaps if I get it some nice green tea for it to brew, instead of black tea.

Botherances. I've lost track of where Harry went. I suppose I'll just try to meet him up at the room. He never mentioned which room. But he placed so much import on _the _Room. As if it should be capitalized. Perhaps he meant the Roppapuf? I do not remember if I informed him of its designation. I shall have to rectify that at a later date. Or when I see him next. Whichever is the most convenient.

Ah, there he is! I guess he decided to wait and make sure I got his message. That was rather sweet of him. Of course, he's been real sweet to me lately, so I guess I shouldn't be surprised. But I do love surprises so. So I shan't expect it.

But now I finally have climbed up these… stairs… and am finally with him. He just turns and says hey. Or at least he attempts to. The moment our eyes meet, he ducks his head and ekes out a meek hello. Or I think so. I'm looking away too. Why am I? And why is this funny feeling back? Like… I don't know. I've never experienced this. But even though it feels funny, kinda fuzzy, it makes me want to smile too. I finally get the courage to meet his eyes. This time, he's already looking back. And smiling again, even though he is still red as a radish. Of course, I probably am too. It doesn't matter though. My smile widens, and he asks if I still have the time to talk.

Silly boy doesn't know I've always got the time to talk with him. Although, if he wants a specific time to talk, we perhaps should reschedule . Although thirteen after seven would be rather easy to remember. At least, that's what the time said when I left the Great Hall. Rather coincidental, prime lucky and prime unlucky. Makes me wonder.

Also, since when does time speak?

Bothersome, here I am going off on another tangent. I think Harry noticed it this time too. At least, he's tilting his head and looking at me in a rather curious way. And he's got this smirk on his face that's rather adorable. Now Luna, stop being distracted by that. Just tell him about time speaking.

Of course, there goes his funny little smirk of his. And he's shaking his head as he starts walking. A comment about not having me any other way. Ok, now I'm really red. Frankly, I'm surprised I don't match the red of his House's crest. Of course, the funny feeling is there, all the same.

The walk is mostly silent though. I think he would rather continue in his earlier vein, but there is something truly troubling him. He slipped back into his mood way too easily. At least, I believe he was in a mood earlier. We spent most of that conversation blushing. Which, while fun, probably isn't the reason he wanted to talk. Which I am coming to realize, is a pity. Confound these Whormones. Must figure out what is happening. Especially since when we actually brushed into each other, he immediately shot out of his mood, but straight back into the blushing.

If it wasn't so intrigued by this story he had to tell, I might have considered running into him a few more times. He probably enjoys being red more than he does being glum. At least, I would hope so. Even the teapot has caught onto the mood by now, and has settled down.

Fortunately for us, the Roppapuf is completely open. To make sure that he knows what I am talking about, I inform him. Just in case. He just laughs and nods to me. And then goes back into his mood. However he still decides to open the door for me. Again, he has been sweet recently. I think he is trying to be, as his cheer at doing so is slightly strained. Only slightly though. Since I am not wearing one of my skirts, I don't believe it would be appropriate to curtsy. So I'll just doff my hat to him and hope he understands.

At last, we're here. It is rather odd to see the room this small. With the Roppapuf so grandiose most of the time, either for the DA or for all the lost items… And I just realized, I couldn't call the room the Roppapuf if there is nothing pilfered, purloined, or presently unaccounted for. Drat! Now I've another name to think up for this room. In time, suppose.

The large chairs that it provided for us were quite comfy, at least. I let the pot go down to scamper off. It was quite happy once it found a collection of varying teas. And this chair seems to have a Plinklies design on it. How interesting. At least they're not real Plinklies. Then we would be in trouble. I do wonder. Is this what happens to things that are heavily infested by them? That is quite the dreadful proposition. I cannot let that happen to either of us. At least Harry's infection seems to be going down. I guess people have not been rubbing off on him quite as often recently. That's a very good thing. Still, need to make sure he is decontaminated. The gown's almost finished. It will be soon.

At least he's finally settled down, and wants to talk about everything from the beginning. Says it's just about what happened today. A memory? Is that what has been bothering him? Ah, I think I see. He needed to get someone else's memory. Their real memory. How odd. A memory from Professor Slughorn? I wonder who wanted it?

Oh, Dumbledore wanted it. To confirm something that he had been expecting for quite a while. Still, that just makes me wonder. Nonsense, Luna. You know you can't treat unsubstantiated rumor as fact without evidence.

Still, I couldn't help to stop myself as the words came out of my mouth. I definitely must be sick. I usually have better self-control than that. Harry just gave me an odd look before continuing. He knows that it was nothing too important. At least, we've both been acting, and feeling, a bit weird. I guess he knows that weird stuff is bound to happen then.

Ah, he's making sure to emphasize that it's about Voldemort. That would explain the mood he is in. Nothing about Voldemort can be good. And if Dumbledore is asking Harry to do discover the problem… Well, he'll tell me when we get there. No asking if the nargles can give me the answer before Harry does. That would be rude.

Now, Harry shows his true house colours. I feel like I need to channel Hermione here, just a bit. But I suppose I shouldn't. After all, she isn't dead. And I wouldn't want to have her stuck in my body. That would lead to some rather odd situations. Who would be Hermione then? That would be an interesting topic of discussion, actually. If channeling merely grabs the personality and spirit of the other, does it also bring the soul over? Or does the soul merely remain where it was?

And here I am thinking again when Harry's talking. Of course, he knows that I am, since he had stopped speaking to wait on me. Then he just chuckles and gives me that small grin again. I start to speak, and mention what was on his mind, but he waves me off. I understand though. We need to finish this now. And since I can't help until he has told me if he needs help in the first place…

I do feel inclined to point out that Slughorn is a Slytherin. Certainly he wouldn't respond to Harry just demanding it. Of course, there is always the small chance he would have. Since this all probably has happened somewhen or somewhere else, some Slughorn has probably just given Harry the memory. Of course, if that exists, there must be some Luna out there too. It would be an interesting conversation. I have always wondered what differences of opinion I have with myself.

Of course, here he is all embarrassed. He knows I didn't mean anything bad, right? Harry just wouldn't be the same if he weren't himself. That much I know. Either way, he just shrugs to himself. Apparently, he has been stumped about the problem until this past Sunday. Apparently I reminded him of some potion he had won from Slughorn. One that he could use. It is rather poetic, I must say. But which potion would it have been…

Felix Felicis… the luck potion? The liquid luck potion? Oh dear, this isn't good. I can't help myself, I have to grab hold of him and make sure that he is still there. The boy doesn't even know the danger… Of what the wrackspurts would do… And worse! He didn't know that the wrackspurts were affected by the potion. That is very bad indeed. But first, what was the dosage he took? Was it something dangerous enough that he could be…

No, no. I think he was surprised at my panic. I guess he should be. I try not to panic, not at all. But this is _Harry_… Ok. good, the dosage was low. That is good. He should only have a few more wrackspurts than usual. Felix is one of those things that just attracts wrackspurts. It's like the honey to the wrackspurts' flies. Now I do want some honey. Perhaps the room would bring me some? I guess not. It doesn't want us too distracted.

At this point, I've taken off my hat and am wringing my fingertips around its brim. Although I don't admit it, I am rather embarrassed at how I had acted about the potion. If he had overdosed, and the wrackspurts had come in full force… I shudder to think. They are usually nice creatures, but when powerful time magic is involved, their senses are overwhelmed.

At least Harry does not seem to be too bothered by my worry. And now He's teasing me about me worrying like that. That I might mar my pretty face with wrinkles if I do it too much. Wait. Pretty? That is a nice thought. I think he just realized what he said, because he just turned bright red again. At this rate, we're going to look like we've been bespelled. Constantly changing colour like this can't be good. Can it? Either way, we've reached another of our pauses. It's a bit awkward, actually. I suppose that I should encourage him to continue.

Not that I minded the previous line of thought…

Alright, so he's finally back on track. He had taken enough potion to last him for a few hours. Nothing too long, since he had but a days worth of the stuff in a vial. That by itself is ridiculous. A days worth all at once is both nearly poisonous, and a bit wasteful. Why would you take a luck potion for all day? It's not like you could get that lucky while you sleep. Right?

Ah, I see. He ran into Ron right after he had taken the potion. Described it as having a nice and happy feeling that was telling him what to do. Rather, it was merely encouraging him what might be a good idea. It does sound rather close to the Imperious that Professor Moody cast on the upper years a few years ago. Maybe somehow they are related? Or is it just a coincidence? So many things in our world are pure coincidence, I honestly couldn't say.

Right, apologize to Harry again. Got onto another train of thought. I did hear what he said. The potion encouraged him to have a talk with Ron. He's been having trouble in paradise, so it seems. Ah, Ronald. If only your best friend had but that to worry about. I think he'd take it over his past fights. Ronald did listen to him this time. I think Harry believes that Ron was treating Lavender wrongly. I know he just didn't know what to do, really. Lavender _is _his first girlfriend. And the only guy he knows that has experience is dating his sister. Apparently that means that he can't trust him for some reason. Poor boy thinks that he can frighten Dean into being nice. He could have asked me for some advice. I just hope he knows enough so that I don't have to tell him about the Snorcacks and the Slagren. But I suppose I shan't be finding out.

Harry seems to have persuaded Ron to try and set things right. If he wants the girl, he has to be better towards her. Be nicer, spend time with her. Just be romantic. The thought sounds good, and I may admit makes me a little wistful, but is not the true problem. I think what is worse than that, is that Lavender is jealous of Hermione. Harry knows that, right?

Of course he does. He was taking liquid luck after all. I suppose that would be the best you could do. Ron has to make it clear that Hermione has always been there for him. Even the times that he screwed up. Since she has always been his friend, he needs her. He won't give up that friendship just for Lavender. Well. Once he actually uses his brain and his heart, he won't. So they have to realize it.

Harry doesn't know how he did it, but Ron actually agreed with him. Perhaps he was just in a pensive mood? Or Harry just got lucky. That would make sense. On top of being rather ironic of course.

Now, apparently he was stopped a second time on his search for Slughorn. He was stopped Cho? That is rather odd. I didn't know that the Ravenclaw prefect had talked to him at all since last year. She has been avoiding him like a Dabberblimp avoids clean water. Perhaps she has hydrophobia. Wait, no. Cho isn't a Dabberblimp. She is the prefect. Ah well, there goes that theory.

Either way, they apparently had a conversation. He doesn't want to go into it deeply. I think I get it though. Sounds like he just apologized to her before asking her if she had found what he had asked her to look for. It can't be too much, seeing as she only has authority in Ravenclaw.

Oh. His favorite Ravenclaw needed her hat back. Among other things. It's not like it mattered that much… It's only a hat. I was really happy earlier that he did it, but I shouldn't have been. I could always make another. I really don't want to make a fuss…

Ok, I'm turning into a radish again. He thinks I am worth it. Which is rather sweet of him. And that feeling is there again. Dare I do it twice in one day? 'Tis for the same reason as earlier. Oh, why not? I did ask him to tell me everything that had happened.

Ok, he gets a peck to the other cheek, and now we are both just as red. Good, good. He gets to suffer along with me. Cue evil laughter in three, two, one… No, I can't do it now. Still a bit too giddy. These Whormones will be the death of me.

He looks at the clock, and tells me that we need to hurry along now. I can hear about the rest of that later. The rest of the stuff he wants to tell me is rather important. So, after his encounter with Cho, which I will hear the rest of later, he finally gets to Slughorn's office. Technically, I suppose he smelled it before he saw it, for there was a rather obnoxious odor originating out of the office. I love alliteration. I wonder if I could have worked odiferous into that line too… Oh well. Perhaps if we rehash this later.

The source of this smell was rather peculiar. Apparently, Slughorn had been brewing some sort of potion. And not only that, the fumes of it were making him rather… drunk, according to Harry. He says that he doesn't recognize the potion. Perhaps it was a Confusion Concoction? That would fit the bill, as its vapors act as pure alcohol. Either that, or they are composed of wrackspurts themselves. One of the two.

I think I see… since he was drunk, or essentially drunk, he was able to charm the memory out of Slughorn. That is quite an interesting tale. Especially the amount of time exposure to the concoction would take, to cause that magnitude of a change in his behaviour. By the sound of it, he would have had to forgotten to use a bubblehead charm, or a mask, _before_ Harry took the potion. Yes, Felix Felicis is definitely time based. Now, if there were only other ways that I could harness the power. Maybe if I do it right, I could use it to take over the world?

Hrm. On second thought, scratch that. Too much paperwork.

Either way, I cannot believe how lucky Harry is. Of course, that is probably the point, since he was taking that potion. But it's still hard to fathom everything going right. Indeed, when I get back to my room, I might have all my shoes now. At least this year they've left me both the left and right of one set. It is rather thoughtful of them. After all, this keeps me from having to borrow theirs to go out in the mud at Quidditch game to watch Harry.

Well, that is interesting. Apparently, Harry used his mother to talk get the memory. Makes sense. I even remember Slughorn talking about how Lily Evans was one of his favorite students every. But asking if she was just a Gryffindor… I see where he's going. Slughorn was reminded that she had more in her than just her house. She had traits of them all. And he knew that Slughorn was similar. Not nearly as much, but he had some other colours. Especially enough of a different colour that he was able to be brave and give the memory away.

Again, this makes me worried. What could be so terrible that made this man hide it? What made this man have to be inspired to emulate one of his favorite students in order to give it up?

And why am I asking these questions? I know Harry is going to tell me. If not, I suppose I'll find out eventually. But I'm just distracting myself again. Since the plan apparently worked. Now all that is left is retracing his steps. He went from there to lunch where he saw me, then to Dumbledore's office, where they viewed the memory. The luck potion didn't wear off until afterwards. And he immediately got in trouble with Filch minutes after the effect wore off. How unlucky. That may just be the price you pay, I suppose.

However, he's suddenly drifted off. I wonder why. No real response when I try to get his attention. He's staring out into space. When I prod him again, he just shrugs and says he's thinking about what he just said. Suddenly, he asks me if I was feeling weird at lunch. I think back. was anything weird? Not really, besides the skipping. Although that'd be a real fun tradition that we could start up. The two of us, skipping to lunch every day. It would be a grand ol' time that we'd have. If he agrees, that is. But other than that, I was really happy. So no strange feeling. I'm not going to tell him about the one caused by the Whormones. I'll get into enough trouble as it is.

He is asking multiple times. Something really bothering him. I have to assure him that everything I said is the truth. He glances back up at the clock, before sighing. We have places to be. And he doesn't have the invisibility cloak of his along for the ride. It is a pity. Maybe next Saturday, when we are taking photographs of the Roppapuf, he will finish what we started. I do hope so.

He goes ahead and leaves first. For a minute, I thought he was going to hold open the door for me. I have to shoo him away though. I need some thinking space of my own. At least for a bit.

Before I do anything, I first need to do something. Just ask the room if it really exists as a sentient. I've been wondering for quite a while. It has been listening to us the whole time. And it usually does something if we ask it to, though not always. And either way, I'm going to get an answer. But I'd rather tempt the room with tea. Where did that bloody teapot go? It had all the teas with it. Including a fine Darjeeling…

-oo-

Friday, February 7, 1997

This is slightly consternating. Perhaps not slightly . But at the very least, consternating it is. Harry has been rather scarce the past few days. It is rather odd at the least. Perhaps he may be busy with something else, but he has not approached me directly in quite a while. I do wonder why. We had been getting along much better.

Well, I do believe it was something that he mentioned the other day. He was feeling rather down about the memory. Or rather… Luna, he was feeling down about the potion. Was he perhaps worried that it had influenced me? He would hate doing something like that… But why would he be avoiding me? If the potion has worn off, then there wouldn't be any other effects, yes? I suppose I'll be getting my answer tomorrow. Along with the rest of the spiel that he promised me. If not, I shall be having to submit him to a Crumple Horned Snorcack. Maybe cue an evil laugh? Yes, I believe I shall. Mwahaha.

At least my plan has come to fruition. I found plenty of spare scraps inside of the Roppapuf to complete the gown. I have to say, it looks much better now. A confounding cacophony, indeed. Much better than a mere simple solid colour. I do wonder… Could I become a Dark Lady and have everybody bow before my chromatic superiority? Perhaps I could run it by Harry. After all. Having a Dark Lady to help fight against a Dark Lord would be better. Especially if she has minions.

Perhaps at a later time Luna. Now with this complete, I will be safe from Plinklies. And Nargles. And Blibbering Humdingers. The only thing standing between me and curing Harry is… This door. Well, and the Ravenclaw common room, and a good deal of the walls. But there I go thinking literally again. I wonder if I can relate a metaphysical idea to myself? I believe I just did. Oh bother, now I am confusing myself. At least no one else can hear this.

Now, to see if I can surprise Harry. Maybe if I do enough surprising, he'll snap out of his bad mood. Well, Luna, I better think up a back up plan. Or two. Or thirty. I have to make sure that myself is prepared, after all.

-oo-

Saturday, February 8, 1997

Indeed, I do believe that I succeeded on my initial goal of surprising Harry. All I'm not too sure if the expression on his face is a good thing or bad. He looks terribly confused. Although one surprised by a girl coming out of nowhere skipping in such a safety gown like I am wearing must be quite an experience. Although I do not know how he did not hear me. All the butterbeer caps do cause a rather noticeable jingle when I walk, much less when I skip. Perhaps I should try other walks instead? I should contact the Ministry, see if they know any resource on various walks, silly or otherwise. But Scrimgeour has not been nearly as amicable as Fudge. His former boss might have eaten goblin pies and recruited heliopaths, but the new Minister does even worse stuff. Like trying to recruit Harry for hair brained schemes.

Of course, some of my own ideas are quite hair brained. And I have been considering recruiting Harry. Well, Scrimgeour doesn't skip, so he can't have good intentions. And besides. Harry is my friend. Not a… how did Hermione put it? A sniveling sycophant? I am quite sure that means something dirty, but I am afraid to ask.

But I believe I need to digress back to what we're doing. He does still seem distant. As if he was deep in thought again. Well, he has been that the few times I have seen him the past few days. But we have a job to do. I see that he doesn't have the invisibility cloak this week. It's such a pity though. That was a nice adventure we had with it last week. It makes me sad that we can't repeat it. I wonder why. The cloak was such a botherance. And quite stuffy. But still. It was such fun. Ah, he had already looked at the map and saw that no one was here. Understandable. What if they know that we found them out? That seems highly unlikely.

But we are moving in, I with my pictures, and he with the camera. I wonder if Hermione can enchant my hat to help with that. The accordion camera is so large and bulky. But if I could put it somewhere, like in my hat… That would probably work, actually. Especially since the muggles have already figured out how to do it. If they can pull a rabbit out of one, I am sure I can pull a camera out of mine.

Ah, distractions again. Here we are taking pictures of all the same spots as last week. And still, that bust with the tiara just looks too out of place. Hrm. I wonder. Of course, Harry is still being quiet. It's quite disconcerting, the silence among us. I can only hear the puff of the camera, and the jingle of me butterbeer caps. Ok, that made me giggle a bit. Me butterbeer caps? I suppose I do have a bit of Irish in me after all. Though I much prefer my blonde hair.

Ok, he just gave me a look. Why? because I giggled? Well, I do suppose it's out of nowhere… At least the reason gave him a bit of a smile in the end. That is good. Even if it is at my own suspense. But I suppose we need to get back to business.

The only odd thing is, even after using all the pictures, I cannot tell one single difference between this week and last week. Has mean Mister Malfoy decided not to work on it this week? Or is it something so subtle, that we can't tell at all? Perhaps something will show up in the pictures. The nargles are quite fond of stealing details like that. Perhaps they stole the sight from my eyes, and let it be preserved only in the picture. Either way, I suppose I shall see later.

At least it only tools us an hour or so to make sure everything is right. And he is already ready to go. Why is he in such a hurry to leave? This is quite unlike him. Especially compared to just a week ago. I'm used to people rushing off on me though. But Harry is different. So why is he acting like this.

Oh. Did I just ask why he needs to go? Apparently I did. Inconsiderate of myself, I am. He just looks me in the eye. What is that emotion? It was rather unusual. What? He's afraid? Is this about the prophecy again? Apparently not… It's something more. Something that makes it even worse.

And he's not sure if he can tell me. He promised Dumbledore that he wouldn't tell more than it was necessary. I understand that, at least. If the secret is that dark… And there goes another odd feeling. It's not the Whormones this time. It's different, darker. Not… nice, like they are in their infuriating manner.

Now he's ashamed of something? Whatever it is, he shouldn't be. But that was.. unexpected. I placed my hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. And he jerked away like I was on fire. My hand doesn't appear to be on fire. Did I accidentally cast an Incendio wandless? No, his shirt is fine. So why…

Ah. Apparently it's something else that has been bugging him. But he's decided that he needs to talk to me about both things. I hope that's ok. What changed his mind? There's that weird look on his eyes, along with that funny smile. I had no idea how much I had missed seeing that. Oh. Because I'm helping him, and I believe him. Now that makes my ears burn.. Stupid infection. Or rather, not so stupid. I guess. I got to see him smile again. Right?

Of course, I'm feeling a bit fuzzy headed. Wrackspurts on top of everything… That is a predicament indeed. I'll just smile and thank him. Yes, that seems the best thing to do. If I don't, I'll end up just putting my foot in my mouth. That is always rather unpleasant. My foot doesn't taste that good either. I've tried.

I have the feeling that it's more than that. But let's at least try to find a spot to sit on. But where would be an acceptable… Aha! is that an old flying carpet? I've always loved those things. Daddy has one back at home. I don't think he cares that they are illegal.. Although he did say it had been grandmothered in under some clause or the other. At least, that's what he told Mum… Ok, Luna, keep it together.

Harry hears my sniffle. He must think that something is wrong, because he immediately is at my side. His change of demeanor is rather startling, if I allow myself to think about it. But it's fine. I'll be fine. I try not to think about it too much. But… I miss her. Miss her so much. But I'll be fine.

Eventually, I get him to relent. The concern is still there, though. Even asking if I want to do this later. Silly boy. I'll be fine… someday.

Now to what Harry wants to tell me about. But of course, he asks if I remember what happened, in the story from the other day. Of course I do. His little adventure with Felix is rather hard to forget. That makes him give a… bark of laughter? Interesting. But yeah, at least he agrees with me. It would be a tale that is hard to forget.

He insists, however, that this memory holds the key. The key to Voldemort's continued life. But what was so important… A meeting with Slughorn, asking about a Horcrux… Wait. I've never heard of such a thing. But the very word makes my hairs stand up on end all the same. And I highly doubt the nargles are playing tug of war with my hair. Especially all of them. With this dress on to boot.

But apparently this Voldemort, as even this boy was evil, was interested in making, more than one? The look on Slughorn's face was particularly noteworthy. He seemed sick at the concept of one Horcrux. But the concept of more than one… It horrifies him. I… have to get this straight though. Voldemort had to murder, in cold blood, somebody. Then he used that to rip his own soul apart and encase it in something else. And he did this how many times?

Harry just nods, before holding up six fingers. Six times that the wizard… monster, split his soul? Ok, I can feel why Slughorn was feeling sick. Such an act would be unspeakable.. Well, it is.

But that's not the worst part. Oh dear. What could make that worse? Harry is just sighing. Yes, I do remember how he has to fulfill the prophecy. He has to go around and destroy all of these Horcruxes…? But there are six of them! How could he find the rest?

Wait a second Luna, back up. This is Harry. I know he can do this. He already has enough doubt in himself, I shan't be adding to that. But what he needs now more than anything…

Of course, he has been talking all this time. The poor boy already had the weight of the world on his shoulders, and now even more was piled on. He just looked down, so I suppose this is my chance.

Well, he stiffened immediately when I hugged him. But he slowly relaxed, before gripping me tightly. It is interesting, I do suppose. He needs a rock, especially since he and one of his best friends have been on the outs, and the other has been busy with Lavender. Even with them slowly making up, it will take a bit of time.

Enough of that Luna. Just sit here and hold him. Until he is better. That is all you can do.

He is finally better. I wouldn't say good, because I do not think that there is any way he can be good after all this. But… he is smiling again. Although it is that strange half smile. At least he is not jerking away from me this time. Well if he isn't, I believe I'll just settle in. Got a carpet to sit on and a Harry to lean on. And nothing to disturb us. Turning red again… but this time, I don't seem to care so much.

I have to ask him, either way. Had there been anything else bothering him? I could tell. Even without the Spectrespecs, I knew that the wrackspurts were about him. Hadn't seen him with an infection that bad in a while. Or rather, felt one.

Here he goes, turning red again. I do believe there must be some sort of magic in the air, from the amount of times we do that. I just hope it isn't dark magic. Would be rather disconcerting. But I doubt it.

What's this? He has some sort of confession to make. On top of his worries. That potion is still on his mind. Why is that? It doesn't cause somebody to do something. It just sets up a series of coincidences that it then encourages you to act upon. Nothing truly nefarious…

He knows that. But he still worries. I suppose he wouldn't be Harry if he didn't worry. That much is true, at the least. He must be really consternated though, since he just took off his glasses. And pinched his nose. All I can do is just smile and wait for him to speak.

He guesses now is the time to live up to his house name? I do suppose that would be one way to put it. But what does he want to say? At this rate, he'll have me curiouser than a Snorcack waiting for a… Hrm. I can't believe I forgot what Snorcacks waited for. Botherances.

Why did I go with him to Slughorn's party? That is rather out of the blue? He knows why though. I went with him because he asked me to. Harry remembers that we are friends, so why the question?

Because… of what? He seems to not want to say. However, he begins to start talking anyways. Hush Luna, stop rhyming while you're listening to Harry.

Ok, all of this is starting to make me redder than I believe I have ever been before. He has grown to enjoy this. Being friends with me. The jokes that we share. The way that I trust him. And the way that he knows he can trust me. Even all the stories of nargles and Plinklies. He just feels like he is normal around me. Which sets him off chuckling. Even though I'm radish red, I have to tilt my head and ask why.

His statement does make me a bit sad. The rest of the school has always considered me a tad bit weird. And even I know Harry thinks that of me from time to time. …It's a good thing, though? _That_ makes the Whormones come out in force though. I suppose I wouldn't be myself if I didn't act like me. But to hear _him_ say that… Ok, I can't help the smile that came over my face.

Apparently, he thinks it's just who I am. And that he can be just himself as long as I am with him. With all the pressure that is on him, he never can truly be himself. He loves to be a wizard, but he likes to be just himself from time to time. Silly boy doesn't know that he is always himself. But I think I understand.

Harry just shakes his head, and says that he's just been dancing around the issue. He takes another deep breath. He's grown to like me. As more than a friend.

Wait. He likes me?

Is that what all these strange feelings are? All the giddiness at his crooked smiles, all the weird feelings as we touch. The way we make each other blush so easily? Could it be something other than the blasted Whormones? Or are they one in the same?

He is smiling at me sadly still. Apparently he's been waiting for me to say something. He understands if I don't feel the same way. Wait! Harry!

As he was getting up, I had to grab his hand to pull myself up. It stopped him though, with him looking at me. He seemed to be holding his breath, waiting for me to say something. This whole time, I am staring at the hand I still held. I pull it up, so I can get a good look at it. It feels nice though. Nice and warm and soft. Like a… It's like nothing I've ever known. So simple. He is still waiting on an answer, I can tell. I just smile up at him and slowly lace my fingers through his. At this, his own smile grows to match mine.

I have no idea what I am doing. He knows this too. Yet, here we are, smiling at each other like a pair of _loons_, red as a radish at the same time. Normally, I'd think about this. But I don't know what to think.

He is just as nervous as me though. I can feel his hand shaking in mine. Or is mine shaking in his? Probably both of them are. He cautiously, oh so slowly, pulls me over to him. I just wrap my arms around him and hold on tight. It's still the same as before. The same warm feeling. Yet at the same time… it is more. Curious. And curiouser.

I do spot something funny, though. I look up at Harry, and beyond him see a sprig of mistletoe. Is the Roppapuf trying to tell us something? I do not know. Harry sees my eyes widen and joins me looking upwards. He chuckles for a moment, before muttering about the irony. As he does, I spy something else. One of the cabinets in the background slightly moves. Perhaps it wasn't the room.

Either way, I am distracted by Harry. It is good that he remembers that the nargles live in the mistletoe. That is good of him to remember. But why isn't he moving away? Oh, yes, I did forget about the butterbeer caps. I'll admit to myself that I had forgotten about everything else. And now I am burning at the ears again. I am all the protection he needs now? I suppose I can do that. I'll be his knight and protect him from the nargles.

All this time, we've been looking at each other. There is a question in his eyes. He wants permission. For what? It matters not. I trust him.

He leans down, and I suddenly realize what it is he wants. And that I want it too. Just to lean up to him, meet him in the middle. And kiss him.

This… this is nice. Very nice.

Mmmmm...


	6. Firsts and Butterflies

A/N Well, I'm back, and publishing a chapter out of my standard update order to boot. To give you fair warning, this one experienced a bit of Cerberus Syndrome at the end, to put things lightly. This is the first chapter of this series that I've written without an outline, too, so ya'll tell me how it sounds. Either way, I hope that you all enjoy this one.

Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form does Harry Potter belong to me. Luna was demanding that I hurry up and finish this. Or a torturous tickling tirade would be the least of my worries.

Monday, February 10, 1997

For the first time in my life, I have found something that I cannot believe in. It is such an odd thing, indeed. It makes me feel as if I have traded places with Hermione, and that we have been holding discussions onto the validity of the Crumple Horned Snorcack. Which is and of itself preposterous. I still have no idea why she ignores it. Perhaps if I literally trade places with her, she will be able to see it? Mayhaps. For I certainly hold these Snorcacks to be self-evident.

Here I go again, distracting myself from this weekend. Or rather, what happened with Harry. Still, I can hardly believe what happened. Yet… It did. And it was rather nice. I do need to look up a few more words to describe it however. Nice doesn't quite describe the way it made me feel… Although, after all this. I have only one question. Are the Whormones the problem, or were they the solution all along? Oh bother. Normally, I would say that such an idea requires more testing. But now I feel my face burning up. Again. No matter what, it has to be their fault. It's not like my teapot decided to follow me around and spray me with hot tea again.

Now that I mention it, I haven't seen the little rascal since Saturday. I wonder where he could be? Ah well, I suppose I shall find him sooner or later.

But I do wonder what will happen now. I haven't seen him since Saturday. Although I do believe he had to go off and do homework again. Silly goose. Goose? But Harry doesn't even look like a goose. I do wonder why that term entered my head. Well, if not Harry, who would serve better as a goose? Of course! Ronald would serve as an exceptional example of a goose. He certainly makes a rather impressive honking sound when he is asleep. It is one that I have only heard in the springtime when the geese speak to each other. Whatever could that mean…

There you go again, silly Luna. Going off on your secants again. Harry should be coming soon, yes? I believe so. Although it is still rather early in the morning. Perhaps I should have waited until the break of dawn. At least, either way, I am early. Now, what was I pondering… Ah, yes. I wonder how he will act now that we are… more than friends. I suppose that will make me his girlfriend? But that is a rather silly thought. I have always been a girl. And his friends. Social conventions have always confused me. That is another query I should make to one of my female friends. Would they not also be my girlfriends too? Such a bother.

I suppose the superfluous semantics are of no consequence. Either way, I am looking forward to today. Even though I will admit I am a bit nervous. Whatever for, I cannot surely say. He won't change his feelings after two days after all. Bothersome. I shall wait and see. It's hardly the case that he would be stolen away by nargles, or anything.

Not that this prevented me from wearing my anti-nargle gown under my robes, anyway.

Oh, hum de dum. I wonder, why am I sitting on the floor? At the very least, a cushioning charm would make this a much better seat. There we go. I have always doubted that stone would be the best surface to lie upon. They are hardly the most comfortable things to walk on. At least my buttocks are satisfied with the lengths I go to keep them comfortable.

At least I should be careful with the strength at which I cast my cushioning charms. That trick stair that gets so many lower clansmen and Neville was such the example. Oh, how the prefects had cautioned us back in first year to be careful experimenting. Of course, they didn't seem to believe me when I told them that the Wrackspurts would move in and prevent one from experimenting at all. It is such a pity. They had such a potential. Not a few days later, the nargles themselves moved into the towers and causing such havoc. I still wonder where they hid their mistletoe homes.

At last, the sun has come out! Now to pull myself up and find Harry. Or should I let him come find me? These courting rituals are nearly as bad as social conventions. I suppose that makes sense though. Are not the rituals composed of amalgamated conventions? No, that would be putting it rather blandly. Still, Luna. Since when have I ever been one for conventions? I can be nearly as silly as Harry at times, I do believe.

It can't be from an infection of the Plinklies, either. I am quite safe from them in my uniform. At least, I would believe so. It hasn't done me wrong yet.

Here he comes. And Hermione is with him, talking up some storm. Drat! I forgot to run the pictures by her to examine them! Although, I will claim the excuse of being distracted at the time. Not that I will complain, of course. Perhaps she could tell what brought the mistletoe out?

Oh, Harry finally sees me. Maybe his he heard me instead. His ears did twitch a bit before he looked at me. I suppose that makes sense. Jumping up and down slightly while waving at him would tend to exacerbate the clinking sound of my bottle caps. At first he looks at me, before a grin covers his face. That is good. I had wondered if I hadn't been exuberant enough to attract his attention. I suppose I was just excited enough.

Hermione doesn't know why I am here? At least, that's what she is saying. She has a mischievous look in her eyes. Which is rather odd. I've seen Fred and George have that look many a time. It isn't quite the same though. Perhaps because Hermione doesn't have a twin to exchange names with? Gred and Forge are much more respectable after all. I do wonder why Mrs. Weasley picked those names for them. I suppose it is of no consequence. For now. Just another thing I need to ask her when I visit the Burrow again. Either way, I suppose I should tell Hermione that I was waiting for Harry.

Now Harry is blushing. Hermione just gives him a knowing look. Perhaps he had not told her what had happen? Perhaps that is the reason. But all the same, he still has that same little smirk on his face when he looks back at me. I just can't help but returns it.

He eventually stuttered out something resembling a reason. Oh dear, he's blushing more. Hermione is trying to look serious, but I can tell she is about to burst out laughing. She is holding herself way to tightly to be doing anything else. Before I could say anything, she just had to start giggling. Rather out of character for the poor dear.

Wait… did I just giggle too? That is certainly odd indeed. It must be rather contagious. I hope it isn't Plinklie related. Still, it is rather cute how embarrassed he was becoming. Just shake yourself out of it Luna, you know why you're here.

I stepped forward slightly, to place my hand on top of his. I look up at him, just to make sure that everything still is ok. This must be what I am nervous about. Either that, or I caught a Humdinger in my stomach. All of its Blibbering makes it feel like a rather aggressive swarm of butterflies.

Why do I continue to doubt him? He just nods and wraps his fingers around mine. Again, nice… I need another adjective. It will have to do though. Nice and warm. He seems to be emboldened by this though, as he pulls me a bit closer before looking back at Hermione. He tells her that he just wanted to see his… girlfriend, since he hadn't since Saturday night. At that, I feel his eyes on me, asking me if it's ok. I just smile and squeeze his hand. I do so love eye language.

Of course, Hermione is practically bouncing on the balls of her feet. I wonder if she has created some sort of concoction to magically increase it. Or perhaps she took that muggle creation that a third year had… That weird putty? It reminded me of clay one would make pots out of. Perhaps Harry would know more? I shall ask him later.

That was rather unexpected. Hermione pulled both of us into a hug. It was pleasant. Not as good as Harry's though. I haven't had that little air in my lungs in a while though, so it was quite interesting. However, Hermione is clearly very happy right now. She knew it was coming from a mile away? Odd way of saying it. Hermione has been closer than a mile to us all semester. Perhaps she figured it out over the break. That would make perfect sense. Except she was more than a mile from us then. Perhaps I shall ask her about it?

Of course, this makes her simply roll her eyes and chuckle. I wonder why it amused her? Oh, I see. She is going to leave us be for now, and that she'll see Harry at breakfast. I just look at him and ask if my question had been odd.

Harry just shakes his head, still smiling at me. Well, at least he agrees that I make a good point, once he actually thinks about it. It must be a Hermione thing, I suppose. But it doesn't matter now I suppose. I just tilt my head up, looking at Harry. So does this mean I can claim him as my boyfriend?

I believe now he has a permanent grin etched on his face. Not to say I didn't at least have a small smile on mine. At least he agrees. As long as we stay best friends too. That will be very important. But when I combine best and boyfriend, it doesn't sound very good. So I shall call him one or the other.

Well, of course I'll still call him Harry, silly boy. Sometimes I do wonder about his sanity. There is no reason why I wouldn't keep calling him that after all. It's not like the nargles stole his name. Wait. Did they? Let me just make sure.

Nope, no name stealing. That is all good with me. I did not expect that though. I never heard my stomach make quite a noise like that, especially in front of him. I do suppose it would be time for us to get breakfast now. I'll just pull him along with me. This gives me an idea. New Hogwart's sport: synchronized skipping. Perhaps I can make it magical with the introduction of that putty I was thinking about. Although I will admit, it is quite magical as it is…

He caught my blush. And is now asking what is that about. Well, I'll suppose I'll tell him. A chuckle and another nod. At least he's thinking about the idea.

What is that? Oh, he's just wondering how long I've been. Early enough, I suppose. I think I was too excited to stay asleep. It is quite unlike me. I even forgot my hat! I'll have to get it as soon as I can. I feel rather naked without it. A hat makes the witch, after all.

Why was I up that early? We did just go over this, did we not? Ah, he thinks there is more than that. He would be right… But do I want to tell him? I suppose I should. After all, just wanted to make sure he showed up. And I was rather excited. Giddy even. Such an odd feeling. Giddiness, that is.

That aside, he slows down a bit. I wonder what for? We are approaching the Great Hall rather quickly. Does he… no, just was wondering what made me wear the gown again? He is full of questions today, isn't he? Well, I did want to keep the nargles away, after all. This is just better at keeping them away.

Now he's stopped, and is looking at me. A few seconds, and he finally whispers my name. It strikes me, the sound of his voice Deeper, softer, it makes me shiver. That has to be the Whormones. I'm sure. I need to know…? Well, we are both new to this. It is different. Definitely good. And no matter what, he won't let the nargles steal him away from me. Nor anything else that might try. I am surprised at the conviction in his voice. As if he is the stone the sea cannot swallow. I have to hug him. The silly boy…

I do not know how long we stood there. Eventually though, I pulled back, and looked up at him. I almost said something, until he quietly interrupted. Yes, he is such a silly boy. I'll definitely tell him if he screws something up. Although I do not know about kicking him in the buttocks if he does something real bad. Perhaps I should tell Hermione instead? Yes, yes, she would be the death of him. I know that. It makes me grin just ever so slightly.

He begins to pull back. I hold on though. There is one thing I wanted to do before we went in. Just lean up and softly kiss him. He seems slightly shocked. I am allowed to kiss my boyfriend, am I not? Especially when he is trying to be so nice to me. That makes him grin again. Unfortunately, we need to go. I am rather hungry, after all. Unless Harry wants me to eat him instead of breakfast.

I said that last bit out loud, did I not? That probably would be the reason he is flustered so. It is quite funny. Enough to make me giggle again. I suppose that shows that my silly boy is good for many things.

The Great Hall is rather vacant this time of day, isn't it? Harry seems to agree. Monday must have some special evil imbued in its name. Makes me wonder. Ginny and Hermione are sitting and talking to each other. She sees us, and I see… something flash through her eyes. It is too quick. But the smile that she wears is real. I can tell that much. I'm not surprised that she still felt something… If I think about it, she has been pining over him for so long, I would be worried if she didn't show something. At least I know now, she is over him. She's waving Harry over? I suppose I will follow him over for the moment.

Odd. Hermione made two plates of food? Is she expecting company? Harry just gives me a look. Oh, of course. Well, I suppose I can sit with him. It'd be nice to have some quiet time. And I need to drill Hermione on a few different things. That only leaves two options. Should I start with my potential Dark Ladyship, and how it could help Harry, or would it be best to start with the putty? Yes. Putty would be best. Ask about the other last.

-oo-

Sunday, February 23, 1997

Scratch that plan Luna. I do not believe that Hermione is particularly appreciative of my plan. I wonder why, as it certainly makes sense. Although I think she has been placing a bit too much precedence on the misnomer of a 'dark' lady. It matters not at the moment I suppose. I'll just have to discover some other devious tactic that will have her back me up. In the meantime, I shall use my natural chromatic superiority to subtly enhance my plans. Although I'm running into a distinct lack of material to compete with my tartan. Perhaps I could find something covered with the dots of German oompah bands?

Oh, now Hermione is glaring at me again. I suppose I should be helping her some more. These pictures won't be comparing themselves, after all. I take that back. I'm pretty sure that Daddy would have a spell to do so actually. It is how he garnered the information on heliopaths, after all. Well, some at least. Perhaps I shall ask Hermione and see if she wants me to send an owl to him?

I suppose not. She doesn't seem to be too disagreeable with the idea, however. Ah, yes, I do believe she is correct. It would take too long for an owl to be sent from here to home and back . If all else fails, I suppose I can send for it. But we'd best look for ourselves.

At least by this point I have taken four sets of photographs. That would work out. Unless a future version of me went back in time and took another set of pictures and slipped them in. If that was the case, though, there should be a fifth set. So, I never went back in time. That is sad. I would so like to meet a future version of myself.

Hrm? What was that Hermione? Oh, she thought she spotted something in the picture. I wonder what it could be… Ah, it was the picture of that strange cabinet. I wonder what she spotted. It doesn't change at all in these four pictures… Wait. I believe there is a pair of feet sticking out in one of them. Is that what I think it is? No, Luna, not a Dabberblimp. Doesn't even look close to it. Perhaps Hermione will know?

Ah, I see. At least, I believe the surprised gasp indicates that she recognizes the creature. Either that, or she is intentionally attempting to swallow a fly. Or a nargle. I do not know which is worse. To be honest, I have no idea how flies taste. Her stutterings are quite interesting, I should say. Something about the socks… She recognizes this thing's socks? Perhaps she wishes to tell me something. As in, maybe she is starting up a sock cult? I've heard the rumors about Dumbledore…

Oh, no, she says that one of them used to be Harry's sock. Wait. How does Hermione know what Harry's socks look like on sight? What is that muggle phrase… Has she been trying to get into his socks? I don't suppose so. That stunned look wouldn't be suggesting that she was trying. I don't suppose it's a big deal however. I wouldn't want to get into Harry's socks either. They stink rather nastily after his Quidditch practices. Perhaps I shall teach him some better cleaning charms. Or air freshening charms.

I suppose that I could just learn a charm that makes him stop smelling period, but where is the fun in that?

No matter, she is muttering to herself again, about a Dobby. I'll just ask… or a house elf will just pop up on the middle of the table. Wearing socks. I should mention to Harry how much this house elf likes to get into his socks. Should be amusing at the very least.

Hermione is having quite a few words with him. Asking what he was doing in the room that day. Let's see, what day was that? Oh, right, that was the second Saturday we were in the room. He was just there to help the Great Harry Potter. How is it that house elves seem to capitalize every other word they say? It must be in their magic. If I could figure out a way to cast magic on someone to talk like that, it would lead to many a great thing.

Oh, I believe I see. This Dobby was the one who levitated the nargle nest over our heads. How inappropriate. I should educate him on the dangers involved in such an act. Hrm? Oh, yes, I do know what it means otherwise… Alright, now I'm red at the memory. That was a special time. But wait, if Dobby was there, maybe he saw what had happened?

No, he hadn't been there. Such a pity. But then I suppose it would have been too good to be true… Oh, he'll volunteer? How wonderful! Hermione looks rather cross at that thought though. As if she'd spew. Well, perhaps not that bad. Need I make sure she's ok? I was merely asking a new friend for help, after all.

Ah, she is fine. Just feeling a bit conflicted. I believe I understand her sentiment. That is good then. I shall have to keep an eye out, however. The Wrackspurts might be trying to make a move on her. I don't want lose my friend to delusions, after all. The wrackspurts are so fond of doing that, too…

Oh, ok. I suppose that means we are finished for the day. Not too much else that we could accomplish by staring at these pictures. I take that back. I could accomplish a lot of things. I could draw an adequate facsimile of the pictures, I do suppose. Join her for dinner? I suppose I shall. Harry is off at Quidditch practice again.

Speaking of that, does she know any good air freshening charms? I know plenty, but there is always room for variety. Of course, she is rather curious as to why I am asking. Silly girl must know why. She lives in the same House as Harry, after all. Hrm. I believe that some of Dobby's magic must be wearing off on me. Uncouth Plinklies! But I suppose that would be the left way of saying it. Or perhaps it is the right way? Oh bother.

Ah, she knows now. I suppose she would be rather familiar to the un-scintillating scent that is Harry's socks post practice. Well, she knows a few, but I've heard of most of them. The other one sounds rather unpleasant. And I wouldn't want to Scourgify Harry's feet, anyway. That cleaning charm has too much scour in it to be useful. However, I suppose I could use it on Ronald if he ever is rather crass with Lavender. I doubt I'll need to use that. He's been much more sedate since Harry took the potion. Well, sedate for Ronald at least. Perhaps he was infected by some sub species of Wrackspurt? That might make sense.

Why can't she believe that it's a good a theory as any? I see. Baby steps Luna, baby steps. We'll convert Hermione in no time. But for now, there is dinner to be had.

Pardon? Did Harry and I do anything Friday before last? I suppose we did. Nothing too special, even though there was a rather large hubabalooh going on down in Hogsmeade. Rather odd for a school day. But we just sat together and spoke some. He does make a rather comfortable pillow after all. If I didn't claim him as a boyfriend, I might consider transfiguring him into an actual pillow. Temporarily of course. I am curious as to which would be more comfy.

Hermione must have though that idea was amusing. That is, if her giggles are any indication. I will admit, it is funny. The Pillow-Who-Lived? It is a rather catchy title. Or rather, it would be, if pillows were alive in the first place. I do like it, however. It is decided. When I see Harry, I shall inform him of his new status. Of course, if that is his title, I believe I must see to it that he fulfills his purpose. After all, what purpose would the Pillow-Who-Lived have if he did not fulfill it every night? Oh, hush Luna. That's getting into positively dangerous territory there.

Now my face is burning up. I am glad that there is not an egg nearby. After all, I am rather hungry still. I could simply fry the egg on my face and eat it. It is certainly warm enough to do so. However, I feel that would be rather unpleasant.

I suppose that since Hermione was kind enough to ask, I should inquire myself as to what she had been up to on that day. Funny. I did not know a face could turn red _that_ fast. And Harry and I have certainly had much practice. What was that? Nothing much? I see, I see. Well, I think Neville enjoyed his day with her at least. Although on a winter's day like it was, I would expect anybody to be flush after a bit of exertion.

I believe Hermione is done for now though. She's been quite silent since we've reached the Great Hall. There I go again. Although, it is proper to capitalize the Great Hall. So perhaps if I were truly infected, they would be uncapitalized? Yes, I believe that would be the case. No need to scrub hard tonight to rid myself of the Plinklies.

Ah, there is Harry! How wonderful! He's still in uniform though, so I suppose I'll cast the charm on his feet real subtly. There we go. Just like my own Crumpled Horn cookies.

-oo-

Saturday, March 1, 1997

This feels quite odd. How long has it been since I have spent the day with more than Harry? Quite odd indeed. I feel like I am already missing the Roppapuf, but that must be the price we pay I suppose. Not that we've found much of anything. Dobby still hasn't said anything to me, so I doubt he found much either. Which is quite odd. Perhaps the nargles stole it before he could learn what's going on? That would be incredibly typical of them. But he did play with the mistletoe. And I know what I say. If you're going to play with mistletoe, you'll be carried away by marauding nargles. That, or you'll simply be pricked. Not every piece of mistletoe has nargles in it, after all.

Still, I do miss it. It's nice to be alone with Harry. It's rather comfortable, even if all we do is hold hands and hug. I will admit we both were confused. Still are, sometimes. And Sometimes I still wonder why he picked me. And sometimes I wonder who is the sillier. And I just used that word three times in a row. Silly Luna! Even though nobody can hear you, no reason not to use more extensive vocabulary. It didn't even alliterate!

Perhaps later I'll have my Pillow-Who-Lived all to myself, and I can enjoy being with him. I am delighted that he accepted the nickname. Although he put his foot down on me actually transfiguring him. Such a pity, but I suppose I can understand. If I did that, the nargles would be even more likely to steal him away than I fear. Oh well.

Although to be fair, his argument did resoundingly beat mine. If he was a pillow, he could not hug me after all. So, indeed, he had the better argument.

But yes. Maybe later we can go back to the Roppapuf. Enjoy my boyfriend-pillow. And maybe examine that tiara I saw again. It was rather interesting.

For now though, I should get going. Ronald is having his birthday today. And a rather important one too. It's not every day that someone reaches their twenty fourth and a half Snorcack year, is it not? I do wonder why Hermione crossed her eyes when I told her that. It isn't healthy, after all. I remember that one of my great uncles got his stuck like that one time. It was simple enough to fix them thug. Just pop them back into place, and he could see straight again. Of course, he couldn't see any other way, so the point was rather moot.

Odd. I wonder what the whole commotion here is at the Fat Lady. I really wish she would tell me her name. It is rather rude, after all. Even if it is true. I have at one point thought about giving her a name, but I doubted she would respond to it. Generations of my fellow Hogwartians have spoken of her with that moniker, so it would take nearly as log to wean her off of it. Again, such a pity, but what is is what it is.

At least she was nice enough to tell me what her job was. Something about how Ravenclaws always had to know. I believe she must have misspoken. That sounds more like Hermione, when she is a bit cranky. Oh, Cranky-Eye, how long has it been since I have used that nickname. I'm afraid I shan't be using it though, lest I risk her ire. Ok, Luna, this is the twentieth century. I should refrain from using words more than three hundred years out of date. For today, at least.

Oh botherances. Why is Harry having to push all the boys in his year out of the door? I wonder what trouble they could have gotten themselves into. Oh, I think I see. All of them sans Harry are proclaiming undying love for one Romilda Vane. How odd. Is it normal to have a cult complete with followers established on one's birthday? Especially to one person whose birthday it is not? Oh! There's Hermione, and Lavender, and Ginny. Perhaps they'll know?

Oh, I see. So it isn't a cult following. Just some sort of love potion gone bad. How odd. Has any love potion ever not gone bad? Perhaps Hermione would know of an example. It doesn't matter, as the three girls just look amused. Perhaps they are planning a major tibulaling. Or perhaps it was sternuming? It had to involve some variety of bone. Oh well.

Why did Harry have love potions though? He doesn't seem to strike me as the type. Oh, so this Romilda gave potions to Harry in the guise of chocolate? Good thing that he is not a werewolf then. He couldn't resist any chocolaty confection then. It is a rather odd disease. If Harry has had them for any length of time… At least it is good that the potions were diluted between the four boys. I'd hate to see what could have happened if one person ate them all. I take it back. The only one who would do that would be Ronald. I don't see how Ginny does it.

At least it should only take a little while to make the antidote. Pity. I wanted to get a picture of them with my camera. Unfortunately, I found myself sans hat, and therefore sans camera. I keep on forgetting it recently. I want something to wear on my head, but why would I forget the hat? I find this quite odd. Oh? What was that Ginny? Oh, she wants to get revenge for what Romilda did? I suppose I can understand. Two of them had their boyfriends poisoned with love potion. And one of them had their boyfriend who is not a boyfriend yet is still a boy and a friend had the same. I still think that makes no sense.

Bat bogeys? That seems rather childish, don't you think Ginny? Of course, the whole situation is it slightly, but… Did I have an idea? I suppose I do. I have many ideas all the time. Oh, she means for gaining revenge? I suppose so. But I believe that it would be rather amiss to feed Malfoy Polyjuice so he looks like her, then feed both of them love potions so they are both incredibly in love with herself? At least, I think it would be.

Why are the others so stunned. They did ask, after all. I didn't think the idea was that bad though. Oh, Lavender thinks that it is bloody brilliant? I hope not. At least the bloody part. It should all stay safe, after all. They find that amusing? sometimes, I believe that girls are rather strange, too. Oh well. I'll probably be drawn into their planning, none the less.

Well, Seamus is on his way back. Maybe he was the first one to be cured, and they sent him back. He's the only one without a significant other here. Hrm. I wonder what a significant udder would look like? Even a Snorcack wouldn't have one that impressive, I don't believe. Something to… what was that? Something about a poisoned bottle of mead, and Harry… What?

Harry's been poisoned?

No.

NO!

Where is he? Hospital wing? Still with Slughorn? Where?

On the way to hospital wing. Ok. Going there. Must get to Harry.

He has to be ok. He'll be all right. He always is all right.

Too slow, I am running too slow.

Faster.

Faster.

Must get to Harry.

Finally here. There he is, over in far corner. Where is Madam… Right beside him. Is he ok?

Bezoar? Thank goodness… He'll be all right then? Oh dear. Major internal damage. Slughorn had frozen, not hurried with bezoar? Nearly dead?

No.

Can't lose him. Not like Mummy. Had Daddy all this time. Now Harry. Can't lose Harry too.

No, don't pull me away. Have to be here, have to make sure. He'll be all right. Can't lose Harry.

Can't lose my Harry.

-oo-

Sunday, March 2, 1997

He'll be all right. For a while, thought I'd lost him. Still, he hasn't come back. He hasn't come back to tell me he is all right. But he is all right. Luna, be patient. We haven't lost him. I haven't lost him.

Hermione is here with me, along with Ron. And Ginny. And others. I don't really care. I'm Just waiting for Harry. Madam Pomfrey said damage was pretty severe, he should be down for a week. Don't care. I'll be here. Waiting until he is back.

At least I can hold his hand. Feel how he is still warm, still there. Still alive.

Hermione tried to tell me what happened. Slughorn fixed up other boys, sent them outside to wait. Decided to share a bottle of mead with him, to congratulate him for some other reason. On his progress maybe. Or celebrate his helping of friends? Or freeing him of his burden, so he can help with the… It doesn't matter. Whatever the reason, Harry drank. And the mead was poisoned. And Slughorn froze.

Nobody knew what was happening until he came out of the room, Harry floating in front of him. Still twitching.. oh, no, must get that image out of my head. He's still alive. Still here. Luna, focus. Can't help the tears. I'm still surprised I have any. Spent so many in the last day.

Hermione says I was a woman possessed, running through the castle. She didn't even notice I was gone until they had to check for me. I don't really remember. All I had to, no needed to, do was get to Harry. No matter what.

I feel a hand on my shoulder. Who is it? No, is not Hermione, or Ginny. They are on other side. Mrs. Weasley? She's here? I never noticed. She's been here since yesterday? Sorry, I didn't notice. Yes, I do agree. We've had bigger things to worry about. Such as Harry. He's still alive.

What was that? I love him? I suppose I do. Is that what this feeling has been? Not the Whormones, nothing else. Just that word? At the moment,, I don't want to think about semantics. I just need Harry to be ok. And if it is love, I suppose I am in it.

What was that? He moved? Calm down Luna, you were just imagining things. No, there he went again. A twitch of his eye lashes. Followed by a groan. He's waking up! He's alive and waking up!

I hope I'm not grasping his hand too tight, but I just need to make sure he's there. That my eyes decided for once in my life to lie. Yes, he is all right, just waking up, so slowly. He finally cracked open his eyes. And I see him.

I had to choke back another sob. I thought I might never see them again. Then there is that small smile again. And he's asking if I'm all right.

You silly boy.

I can't help but hug him. I have to be careful, since he's still injured. But I have my silly boy back. My Harry.

Yes, I'm fine. I have you back. I'm as fine as I'll ever be.


End file.
